


I'd kill for you, even if I'd go to hell

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: ;-;, Brother hate, Covered smut, Fluff, Going lovey dovey, Going up relationship, If you don't like this then read something else, Innocent Blueberry, M/M, Mettaton is being a dick, Minor Character Death, Monsters get killed now and then, Mostly Edgeberry, No real Incest nah, Sad Stories, Slight Alphyne Underfell style, Sorry Not Sorry, The feels, Yandere Blueberry, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be all about lil innocent Blueberry and Fell, realizing they both have feelings for each other. Though a little encounter with Fell's old "love interest" made Blueberry go overprotective and insane. He just wants to keep Fell for himself and avoid, even kill anyone who gets in his way.</p><p>The two will go far and stay strong for each other, but their enemies will stand in their way. Well, what will happen in the future? Read and find out in my lil story with the "Yandere Blueberry"~</p><p> </p><p>[updated better summary]<br/>Chapters can fall short, but I'm planning for a lot of chapters :3<br/>Thank you for all the love for this fanfiction over the time I have written it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo,  
> This is my first fanfic to be posted online, so please don't hate on me.
> 
> I'm getting used to write stories like these.
> 
> If you like the story, I'll gladly update it about 2 times a week or so. (I lied, I do it about 4 times every 10 days or so)
> 
> If you see any weird misspells or my grammar being stupid, then you can kindly tell me in the comments! ^^

I regret nothing :>

 

 

Sans woke up with a small groan. He sat up on the edge of his bed and stretched. "Time to wake Papy" he said in his kinda high pitched voice. Opening the door to his brother's room, he found him sleeping in a weird position.  
"Papyyy!!"  
"...."  
"WAKE UP PAPYRUS!"  
"H-huh?"  
"Ugh, you take so long to wake up!"  
"Yeah yeah"  
"I am going to make breakfast now!"  
"Hurry up"

With a pouting noise he stomped out of the room and in the kitchen. Papyrus heard a signal from his phone and took it. It was Undyne.  
"Hey Pap, wanna go to Muffet's for lunch?"  
He replied with a "sure"  
"Make sure you take Blueberry with  
you! ^^"  
Blueberry. Huh.  
They chose that nickname, because his eyes sparkle in a turquoise-ish blue and he is just as sweet as one. He loved Blueberry. No one can actually dislike that cutie. So innocent and pure. It's just adorable. And he even cooks for Papyrus. He slowly got up when he heard a scream.  
"PAPY, BREAKFAST IS READY! HURRY AND COME DOWN ALREADY!"  
He went down to the living room and plopped down on the couch. His brother put a tablet with food on the table and pushed it towards Papyrus.  
"Here you go"  
"Thanks bro"  
He walked away humming happily. "Hey by the way, we're going to Muffet's for lunch. Undyne's coming too."  
"What really?!" He quickly turned to his taller brother, making his scarf fly and fall down.  
"Yeah. She wanted you to come too so..... I'll just take you with me."  
"She wanted me to come?!"  
His eyes sparkled up.  
With a "yup" popping the p, Papyrus continued eating breakfast.

*time skip bc I do those things*

"Undyne texted me, Alphys is coming too. And we're gonna meet up at 12.30"  
"Okay!" Was the small skeleton's reply.  
Papyrus was just lazily lying on the sofa, watching TV. He was changing through the channels when his brother came in and noticed him doing nothing.  
"Paaaaaaappyyy......"  
Groaning, the older one sat up and looked at his brother. He always has a bluish blush on his cheekbones. Which only made him look even more adorable. "I'm already done, so I can watch TV, right?"  
"You.... a-aren't done! You were just sitting there the whole time!"  
"Oh. Then it looks like I don't have to do anything. I'm always ready."  
He stood up and pulled his brother up and walked outside. "We're going to Muffet's now. We're both ready, right?"  
Blueberry was squirming in his tight grip.  
"Pap, let me go!"  
"No"  
Blueberry struggled, wanting to walk by himself.  
"You are SUPER lazy, but you are carrying me RIGHT NOW?!?!"  
"Now you're getting grumpy"  
"NO, I'M NOT!"  
Papyrus chuckled at Blueberry's pout.  
They were almost at Muffet's.  
When they approached the cafe, Papyrus opened the door and saw Undyne and Alphys right away.  
"Hey guys. Brought the muffin, pouty and grumpy."  
He finally let go of his brother and sat down.  
"What did you do Pap?" Undyne asked the older sibling. Blueberry crossed his arms and looked away, while Papyrus just shrugged. 

"Hello Blueberry, Undyne, Alphys! Can I take your order?"  
"You forgot me spider-lady" Papyrus said annoyed.  
But Muffet just smiled at him and snapped his cigarette out of his mouth.  
"No smoking here"  
But he just laid back and did nothing.  
"Heh, I'll take a coffee" said Undyne chuckling. "Me too" said Alphys.  
"Me three" and they all looked at Papyrus.  
"What? I also want a coffee" 

"Ok.... 3 coffees and a water for the little one. Coming up right away" mentioned Muffet and went to the kitchen.  
"Why are you so grumpy, Blueberry?"  
"Ask him" he just replied, looking at his brother.  
"What did you do now, Pap?" asked Alphys.  
"Well, I was waiting for him to be done, because I was waiting for him"  
"That doesn't even make sense! You were just LAZILY watching TV!" pouted Sans.  
The girls giggled at the brother's argument.

*time skip*  
"Well, I had a good time" Papyrus said, lighting a cigarette.  
His brother was just eating the muffin he got from Muffet.  
"Yeah, it was pretty good" Alphys said.

The four walked downtown and into the forest, suddenly stopping in the middle of the forest.  
"W-why did we stop?" asked Undyne hastily.  
"I s-s-saw somet-thing weird in t-the backg-ground...." said Blueberry stuttering.  
"Huh?" Alphys and Papyrus were getting ready to fight and protect the small one. They heard a voice coming from behind.  
"H-how about we all go home QUICK?!"  
Undyne suggested.  
"Yeah." Papyrus said, grabbing his brother's hand while looking around for anyone.  
"Well, uh, bye then!"  
"Cya"

Papyrus then suddelny pulled his brother close to him. "Pap, what was that thing I saw?"  
"I don't know. Guess we'll have to find out somehow."  
"I'm scared"  
"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine"  
Blueberry heard those voices again.  
"P-papy?"  
He was at the edge of crying when he noticed his brother is suddenly gone.  
"PAPYRUS? PAP WHERE ARE YOU?"  
He shouted out. He couldn't even see his own footsteps.  
A little while ago, it started to snow. Now it's getting worse.  
Sans was freezing. A small sob escaped his mouth. He could feel a tear fall down his cheekbone.  
Then he saw weird shadows in the distance. Coming closer and closer.  
Blueberry was scared, way to scared to use his magic to protect himself.  
"H-huh?! W-who i-i-is there?" he asked stuttering.  
Suddenly a figure appeared. It looked much like Papyrus, but this one has different clothes on. Way more.... sharp clothes, to be exact.  
That figure had red stains over his body and was now looking down on little Blueberry.  
"Heh"  
The tall figure pulled out a rope and tied Sans' arms down. He couldn't escape at the right time.  
He screamed in fear and struggled to get free.  
"HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!!"  
He almost chocked on his sobs, when he felt something throwing him in the snow. His scream died down and he only saw blurriness. He was able to see the fresh air and that figure again. Blueberry got weaker and weaker.  
"W-w-what are y-you g-going to....."  
he managed to speak before passing out.

......

Voices. Everywhere are voices.  
"THEN GO AWAY!"  
"y-yes boss..."  
"NOW"  
"y-yeah, give me some ti-"  
"HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO REPEAT?!"  
"Geez, why don't you let me finish speaking?!!"  
"Hmpf! Get your shit done you piece of crap!"  
*silence*  
"I AM LEAVING! I WILL NEVER EVER COME BACK! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE?!! YOU NEVER..... NO ONE HERE DOES ANYTHING RIGHT! YOU JUST FIGHT AND FIGHT AND FIGHT AND FIGHT! I DON'T DESERVE YOU! SCREW YOU! YOU JUST TAKE HOSTAGES AND SCARE THEM TO DEATH! YOU DO NOTHING RIGHT TO THIS SICK SICK WORLD!!! I-I HATE YOU! I A-ALWAYS HAVE! AND IF I WILL EVER SEE YOUR GOD DAMNED FACE AGAIN...... I WILL.. I WILL KILL YOU! SCREW YOU PAPYRUS!!"  
He heard quiet sobbing and a door smash. 

He heard footsteps coming closer to the little skeleton.  
Slowly opening his eyes and adjusting his vision, he saw a knife being aimed at him.  
"AAH!!"  
"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to kill you!"  
"....p-p-please don't do that. I beg you!!"  
"Why would I listen to a wimp like you? You only have 1HP!"  
His sparkly eyes slowly turned dull and he started crying. "Please don't hurt... me........" was all he could say in his dying voice.  
Suddenly, that other skeleton released Blueberry.  
That papyrus-looking skeleton crossed his arms and looked at him angry.  
"A-am I bothering y-yo-"  
"YES! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
The taller skeleton realized he made a mistake.  
He looked up to the angry looking skeleton.  
"I don't tolerate people who don't let me finish speaking.... and I don't tolerate ones insulting me....."  
he slowly and quietly said.  
As little tears rolled down his cheekbones, he crossed his arms and looked down.  
Now it's Papyrus' turn to feel sad.  
"Ugh, I'm sorry"  
As he walked away, Blueberry tucked on his scarf.  
"I-i-it's no problem, r-really!"  
"What? I tried to kill you and I offended you"  
"B-but I believe, everyone has a soft and good spot!" the small one assured him.

Though he got almost killed by him, Sans feels positive about this Papyrus.

"P-perhaps it w-"  
"I am sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to kill you. You just look so much like my cringeworthy stupid brother! Ugh, I hate this fucking place!" Papyrus cut him off again.

There was silence. The taller one held his hand to his face, realizing some mistakes. But.....

"I forgive you"

With a sudden little shock he glanced down to see the small one hugging him.

"I-it's okay! I'm fine at l-least!" he stuttered. With sudden warmth in his soul he kneeled down and hugged the small skeleton. 

'Why does it feel so warm?' he thought  
'I'm way to terrible to be appreciated by this... this...... cuter and better version of my brother..... My soul's sins feel forgiven....'

"SCREW YOU PAPYRUS!!"  
"I DON'T DESERVE YOU!"  
"I HATE YOU!"  
Suddenly these words come back  
"I A-ALWAYS HAVE!"  
His mind was screaming.  
'What have I done? Why do I feel so bad? I always behaved like this... this is impossible!' 

It was the love Blueberry has given him. Blueberry treats him like he does with everyone in his dimension. He understood it. Now it all makes sense.  
This was supposed to happen! Fate let him feel bad for his mistakes, but also good that he feels loved. Oh god.

"Are you okay, Fell?"  
"Fell?"  
"I thought, I'd give you a nickname, because I don't wanna call you by my brother's name all the time"  
"Alright.... Blueberry"

He giggled at that name  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"I-I'm not really laughing. It's just.... everyone in my world calls me 'Blueberry' too!" 

"Are you some kind of secret weapon that makes everyone fall for you or what?"  
With a bashful face, Blueberry covered his mouth with his hands and slightly looked away, blushing as hell.

"Are you embarrassed?" Fell chuckled.  
"N-no!?" Blueberry's high pitched voice squeaked.  
Fell stood up, feeling not so grumpy and horrible, and walked to the window.  
"There's a storm coming and I doooon't guess you live here somewhere" Fell pointed out.  
The other one nodded.  
"You can sleep here"  
"Really?!" his eyes finally brightened up to their fullest.  
But Fell quickly went to his room, trying to hide a small blush  
"I-I'll make your bed ready!"

Nodding, Blueberry walked to the window, looking at the heavy snowfall.

"I'll miss Paps so so much" he almost whispered with a small tear going down his face, but not noticing that Fell has watched him. That's when Fell knew that he had to watch over his little Blueberry, because he knows, how dangerous this could be...


	2. Feelings coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first chapter was a little rushed, but I'll manage it. The first fanfiction is always the hardest one to write...  
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> (If there are any misspells or grammar mistakes, you can kindly tell me ^^)

Blueberry slowly woke up, finding himself on the couch prepared for someone sleeping on it. It wasn't that comfortable, but it was okay.  
With a yawn, he stood up and went to the door. Suddenly he noticed that this is another dimension since he figured that everyone here must be evil. Except for Fell. Nobody knew he had a soft spot. Neither do they for themselves. 

"Well.... Good morning"  
"Huh? Oh, hey Fell! Good morning!"  
"Did you sleep well?" Fell asked in a quiet voice.

Blueberry was a little surprised by him behaving like this, when he knows he has the guts to kill anyone.  
"Well, uh.... at least I could sleep undisturbed"  
"I'm sorry for that, I usually don't trust anyone"

But Blueberry just answered with a cheerful smile, meaning it's no big deal.

"Hey Fell! What is the outside like?"  
Fell glanced at him  
"It's horrible. You'll hate it"  
"But I love going outside!" the small one whined.  
"Well...... if anyone sees you out there, they'll make you turn into fine dust. No joke. We all hate each other in this world. And it's fucking annoying"  
He could tell, because Fell seemed really annoyed.  
"Oh... oh..... does everyone swear?" his voice died down.  
With a worried look, Fell almost stared into Blueberry's eyes.  
'This cinnamon roll doesn't like swear words, huh....'  
"Is it bad if they do for you"  
"I usually get kind of aggressive when I hear such words. I hate it when p-people say them. T-they're just insulting. .....but in emergency it's fine...." the last part was barely audible.

'Is Blueberry stuttering again? How does it feel like to be so.... sensitive about bad things?' Fell's thoughts went distracted.  
'Maybe I shouldn't swear in front of him or else he thinks I'm useless like the others. Oh god, why do I have these weird feelings? It somehow makes me happy though. Happy. Weird feelings ugh....! Maybe I also shouldn't think to myself so much and say something to the little one!'

"I'll promise I won't swear in front of you" Well done Papyrus. Now he feels awkward.  
But Blueberry seems to be glad about that.  
"You do this for me?!" he asked overjoyed. That makes Fell smile.

"Sure. Well, what do you want for breakfast?"  
"Anything. I'll try it out!" he said.  
"Well, if you really want to. But you have to know I can't cook that good and-"  
"Wait! If you can't cook.... why don't you leave it to me?"  
"Uh, I...., but you're the guest! I should do it..."  
"Please let me try!" he begged Fell.  
Sighing, Papyrus softly pushed Blueberry a little towards the dirty kitchen.  
"Make yourself comfortable. If you really really want to, I'll just let you. By the way, I need to go outside to check on something. I'll be back. Be careful"

to Blueberry he sounded like a caring brother.... or even lover? This reminds him of Paps. He always cared for him and he always said "take care" "be careful" "don't be too hasty". Fell's heart was melting just for him, he noticed that.  
Once revealing Fell's soft spot, he got treated like his crush and love for live. He looked a lot like his brother and it made him sad, but Fell is a different person. He looked so mean and he is mean. He is treating his brother like a slave, that's why he.... just left. This Sans said that everything in this world is bad and sucks. He can't imagine what happened to this place to make it so bad and cruel.  
Blueberry quickly shook his head and went straight to the kitchen.  
"How can anyone cook in this kitchen?" he asked himself out loud as he looked around seeing everything being dirty and hastily put somewhere.  
His cleaning habit instincts called.  
Trying to not breaking anything, we was able to make the kitchen counters free from dirty dishes. It took a long while.  
But he managed to have everything clean in the end. He found a lot of rotten food too. Leaving only some stuff. Though he could make pancakes with those ingredients.  
"Mweh heh heh! Genius Blueberry strikes again!"  
He pulled out the fresh cleaned pan and put it on the stove. It took him about 10 minutes go get everything done. He was quietly humming one of Napstaton's songs to himself. His favourite DJ. He once actually sang a song for one of Napstaton's tapes. Everyone in the whole Underground was astonished by the sound of his sweet sweet voice.  
As he finally turned off the stove, he got to the living room and walked straight to the window, looking out for Papyrus. He stood there for a little while, but got bored quickly.  
Whining out of boredom he turned around and walked to the kitchen, immediately freezing. The kitchen looked so dirty before and now it's shining. And now the rest of the house is still dirty.  
Slightly disgusted by the thought that he had slept on that dirty couch made him cringe. 

Blueberry couldn't resist as he stomped to the kitchen and grabbed a rag and cleaning supplies. 

....

Papyrus hissed in pain. This stupid monster kid. Thinks he could hurt him. Well, to the great and terrible Papyrus this is no damage! He held his arm and walked back to the house, hoping Blueberry's doing okay.

As he reached the front door, he slowly opened it just to see a small Blueberry humming a song and cleaning the house. 

"Uhh....."  
"Oh! Fell! You're back!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Uh... so, you know, I wanted to cook, but the kitchen was dirty, then I cleaned it and there was almost no food left because the most of it was rotten, though I was able to make pancakes with some leftover stuff. I then noticed how dirty the house was, so.... that's what I am doing right now.... cleaning the house! Heh heh...!" he hastily told Fell. 

Fell looked around the room. It looked way more welcoming and cleaner. He swore he could break out in tears of joy, but he didn't.

With slow steps, Fell walked up to Blueberry and hugged him, so tight that he started squealing.  
"Fell! You. Are. Chocking. Me. Heh heh!"  
The tall skeleton immediately let go, letting Blueberry fall to the ground with a little thud.  
"I'm sorry. It's just... it's just nobody has ever done something so nice to me before. I-I can't thank you enough! Oh, what would have happened, if you didn't beg me to let you go?!"

Blueberry blushed and giggled, also noticing that Fell is slightly blushing too.

"Heh heh! Hey, what were you doing anyways when you were outside?" he asked Fell with his innocent voice.

"I needed to go check on the other guards for today morning."  
"Other guards?"  
"Yeah. I'm the head of the royal guards. Well, 99 percent!"  
"Wowie! That must be really cool!"  
"Yeah. No. Not really in this world, where they cut off your head for fun, which they can't really have."  
Blueberry wanted so say something, when he noticed a little scratch on Fell's arm.  
"Hey, did something happen to your arm? There is a scratch and your even holding your arm like it's hurt..."  
"No no, Blueberry. I'm fine. Nothing bad."  
He stood up and grabbed the plates with the pancakes, when he suddenly bumped his arm into a cupboard.  
"Argh!"  
"Fell? Are you really really not hurt? I don't believe so" and with that he walked up to Fell and tugged on his scarf.  
Fell looked down on his small companion carefully grabbing his arm.  
With his free hand, he grabbed a small bandage kit out of his pocket.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"I-I always carry this with me, you know... in case of an accident!"

As he put two fingers on Fell's scratch, some kind of magic seems to come out of it.  
"Huh? What are you doing?" Fell asked. He wanted to pull away, but somehow the dull pain in his arm is fading away.  
After that Blueberry put some bandage around his arm and smiled at him.

"I used some kind of healing magic! It fades the pain and heals it. It's not too special"

With an interested look Fell grabbed the plates and put it on the table, so they could both finally eat.

....

While Blueberry was cleaning the rest of the house, Fell was thinking over something.  
It was Blueberry.

He swore, there is something that  
makes him go really soft when he sees him. He is just so sweet to Fell.

'Okay, I need to calm down a little....  
Blueberry's doing so many things for me. I need to do something, just one thing to make it up to him.  
But he is just so adorable. He is so small and pure and innocent, I can't believe that I have so much luck.  
I can't think of anything to do for him. Going outside would be risky with all those weirdos who are creeping around the whole Underground.'  
Fell is lost in his thoughts. He wants to have Blueberry just for himself, but he doesn't know how. What if Blueberry just does these things only to get back to his world?  
This is complicated....  
he has to think of something.

....

"Okay, cleaning the house is DONE!"  
"Again, thank you so much for this!" Fell poured out his kindness to Blueberry as he patted him on his head, making the small skeleton giggle.

'Anything for you~  
Oh gosh, these feelings make me go numb, I feel like my lazy brother.  
But I just can't get enough of it, I need to make him love me! He is going to say it to me sooner or later!  
Though it seems like he is taking a liking on me as well...  
Even better~'

 

But what they both don't know is that they have feelings for each other. Blueberry wants Fell to tell him but Fell is trying to figure out how and when.  
Like love at first sight <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a longer one, promised!


	3. Too much for a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, have a little longer chapter!  
> Somehow this is glitching a little too much and it annoys me  
> Whatever  
> Enjoy :3
> 
> (I needed to upload this chapter twice omg)
> 
> Sorry if there are any misspells

A few days have passed and Fell and Blueberry have grown to friends. Though Fell protects little Blueberry and keeps him away from danger, he gives him as much space as he needs. 

Actually, Blueberry is waiting for Fell to confess his feelings. He knows how Fell feels. But it looks like Fell will be the dominant one.  
The two have grown so close to each other, it will be time for the next step soon.

Dozing off to his dreamy thoughts, Blueberry hastily held his head up and locked at the clock.

"5.30 already? Man, these days are really short...."  
"Hello Blueberry~" a familiar deep voice said, while the front door opened.  
Blueberry quickly turned to the source of the voice and brightened up almost immediately.  
"Fell! You're back!" he said running into Fell's arms. Sadly, Fell had his duties as royal guard almost everyday, but he tries to spend most of the time with Blueberry.

What Fell did though, is kneeling down to a knee, being about as tall as Blueberry.  
He grabbed one of his hands and opened it, making Blueberry blush slightly.  
Holding a small but beautiful flower in his other hand, he carefully laid it in Blueberry's, who immediately grasps it, admiring Fell's little gift, stayed speechless.  
"You know, we barely know each other, but... it seems like I know so much about you. You were the one who opened my heart, so I'm giving mine to you~. So Blueberry, dearie, will you be my-" Fell got cut off his opponent. "Oh my stars.... YES! Of course! How could I say no to you! I knew you felt the same!"

The last part made Fell wonder what he is talking about, until he got it.  
"Wait, so you had... feelings for me too?"  
His love nodded while firmly hugging Fell.  
Personally for Fell, this was the best day of his stupid life. Perhaps it isn't so horrible anymore. Now he got his lover.

A lover who cares for him,  
a lover who'd fight for him,  
or in other words protect him.

Blueberry accidentally sends the couple to the floor, giving Fell the perfect opportunity for a kiss.  
He leaned forward, giving his Blueberry a skeletal kiss (Aw yeah).  
The kiss held on shortly before Blueberry let go, gasping slightly. 

'He is totally mine now.... he looks so seduced~ I need to keep him happy~'  
Fell thought.  
Grabbing his lover, Fell stood up and carried his lover bridal style.

"F-fell!"

But Fell just chuckled, because Blueberry will be his forever. It already turned to nightfall when the two changed their clothes for the night. 

They laid in Papyrus's bed, with Blueberry snuggling up to Fell, who hugged him from behind.  
After they shared a small and loving kiss, they went to sleep peacefully.  
Not knowing what or who is hidden behind them.

"Pff! As if this small one could ruin MY flawless life as the terrible ME! Ha! He must know that dear Papy doesn't go for softies! Gotta do something about this little problem, hmm~" an robotic voice said. The monster looked inside the window, he could easily imagine erasing the small blue creature out of Papyrus' life. With a chuckle, the tall monster left, not caring about any footsteps he's leaving in the snow.

 

'Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have rushed this beautiful moment. But I think Blueberry likes it. He looked so aroused and adorable when we let go. My life is gonna be so great with him~' Fell emphasized his lover's name in his thoughts. He wanted to dream about the cutie and himself. He could never let go of him. His love for Blueberry will last forever. 

.....

The sunlight shone brightly in Papyrus's room, waking Blueberry up. He softly tugged on Fell's arm, waking him up too.

"Oh well, good morning love~"  
"A great day has just started and that couldn't be without you!" the small skeleton smiled at Fell as he got up and stretched a little.

"Too sad I still have work today...."  
"Aw, don't worry. It's fine! I know you are gonna do great! You always do!" he assured Fell and smiled adorably. At least that gave him some motivation to go to his work as royal guard.  
Blueberry fixed his scarf and went downstairs to make breakfast. He always wore a bandana, which actually is kind of too big for him. Fell put on his weird spiced up everyday clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing the small one's long bandana, he made with a few hand movements a bow out of the hanging part of the bandana. Of course, Blueberry noticed and turned around just to see Fell smiling down at him, then going to the sofa and sitting down.

"Fell? What did you do?"  
"Your scarf kind of hung down, so I grabbed the two ends and made.... a bow out of it" 

Surprised, he tried to look at it.  
"Hehe thanks Fell" he giggled. 

Right after Blueberry finished making breakfast and they ate together, Papyrus prepared for his work.

"Ugh, another annoying day with the assholes...." he grumpily said.  
"Huh what was that?" his lover called out.  
"Nothing. Nothing to be worried about." he reassured Blueberry and walked up to him.  
Giving his little Blueberry a kiss on the forehead, he said goodbye and left.

'Great.... what to do now?' he thought and sighed sadly.  
"Guess I'm all alone for the rest of the day. How about I clean the house to keep myself busy!" he motivated himself. 

 

After a while he suddenly heard a sound. He ignored it. Then he heard it again.  
"Huh? Is someone there?!" he asked looking around worried.  
He just finished cleaning and wanted to cook himself something for lunch, when he heard a door creak open and he immediately freezes.  
Out of slight panic he looked around every corner in the house, but he just couldn't see anyone.  
Also he found out that the bedroom door creaked open before. As he rechecked the room, the door suddenly closes and he hears someone behind him.  
Uh oh.  
"W-w-who's the-there?!" he asked while stuttering badly and not moving.

"Hello dear!" was what he got as reply. Blueberry turned around to see a tall robot stand in front of him, looking mad.  
He was too scared to say anything now, so he just trembled, slowly backing off and not knowing what to do.

"W-who are y-you?"  
"Your. Kidnapper."  
"Huh?!" and not even being able to finish the robot launched at small Blueberry. Blueberry screamed in fear for help, but then the robot covered his mouth. But only now he noticed that the monster held a cloth in his hands. Quickly realizing it was Chloroform, he wanted to hold his breath, but it was too late. His hearing and vision suddenly failed and he fell unconscious. "Fell.... help..." was all he could bring out before seeing black.

 

"Heh heh. Got the small one. Gosh, he is light as a feather. Makes it easier though~" the robotic voice told itself. 

 

Blueberry suddenly found himself in a.... void. There was nothing there. He was just floating in nothing.

"W-where am I?"  
"You're in the void, sweet Blueberry" a random voice answered.  
"What's happening? Where is Fell? Am I ever going back? Is Fe-" something covered his mouth. It was like a rag, but he couldn't remove it. 

"Listen, Blueberry. You are Sans.  
And since you have figured, there are more dimensions. You belong to Underswap. But you are in Underfell right now! You know why? The Sans from this world got you here with teleportation. And. You. Can. Do. It. Too! Your brother Papyrus is actually supposed to have all those godlike powers and he kind of does. You have them too, stronger than his. Remember this! If you control your magic a little more, you can destroy anything you'd like. You could be the ruler of this dimension! There are so many things you could do with your powers! Use them!" the voice told him.

Blueberry couldn't believe it. Does he really have so many powers?

"Look: you are kidnapped. By a freaking robot. For one special reason! And if you use your powers right, you could get free!"

He still didn't get it...

"Remember Blueberry!"

Whatever that was, Blueberry tried to not forget this, even if it doesn't make sense to him. His actual question was.... whose voice was that?

.......

"SO, ASSHOLES! THE KING HAS AN APPOINTMENT WITH US AT THE CASTLE IN 10 MINUTES! YOU BETER BE READY!" an energetic voice yelled out.  
"Yes sir!" a group of guards replied to their leader.  
Clearing his throat, the leader turned around, exposed as Fell. He hates every second he has to deal with this group of amateurs.  
Not so long ago, Undyne, previous leader of the royal guards, left her duties to strike for her own. She lost her trust in the king. Nobody can trust each other in this world. That's why Sans mentioned it was horrible. Fell started leading the group of guards to the castle while wondering where his brother could be. 

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole...."  
"I don't deserve you...."  
"Screw you Papyrus...."  
Suddenly everything that Sans had said a few days ago before he left, repeated in his head. However that "voice" wasn't cursing at him. It somehow even sounded like his brother. 

Pushing out these thoughts out of his mind, Fell concentrated on walking to the castle.  
Until he saw a figure. Slim body, weird metallic arms, carrying something with it. Trying to focus on that figure didn't seem to work, so he looked forward. He felt suspicious. Hoping that Blueberry is doing okay.

....

"Leader of the royal guards! Step forward!" a deep voice said.  
"Yes, your majesty, what is it I need to do?" Fell replied. Their king commanded his subjects to always talk to the king and the royal family with awe and high expected respect.

"An intruder was reported in the last two days. This intruder has been staying for a long while, like the reporter said!"  
Anxiety started to grow in Fell's mind and he tried hard to not look suspicious.  
"7 deaths have been reported. It seems like that intruder kills them in a painful way with a chainsaw. How pathetic. I need to find out who it is!"  
The royal guard felt relieved, because it was someone else.  
Suddenly something jumped in his thoughts  
"Your highness! It was Mettaton! I'm mostly sure I saw him strolling through the forest while I was leading the other guards to your castle! I also saw him carrying something!"  
"Mettaton you say, huh? So was it him? Did he break the rules of this world and disappeared? If it is so, I want him here RIGHT NOW!" Asgore commanded.  
The king stood up from his throne going to a window.  
"Deaths here are never predicted, but I can't leave a murderer making my kingdom extinct!" he turned to his loyal guard.  
"Papyrus! I trust you with this task! You need to find Mettaton! I don't want more monsters to die than it already is happening, I highly assume you do too! Bring him here, defenseless! Then I will decide his fate!" the king said enraged.  
Papyrus nodded and went out, coldheartedly pushing the other guards out of his way.  
"You will get a free week if you find him and bring him to me!" Asgore yelled after him. A whole week huh? That's enough time to give Blueberry some satisfaction. Thinking of his lover being all alone in the house, having nothing to do except cleaning, napping or staring holes into the air, made him feel inferior for leaving him alone. But if nothing happens to his precious Blueberry, he will make his lover the happiest. Fell could say that a thousand times. He's always being so evil and coldhearted, although having a sweet and extremely kind and adorable lover. 

'But I'll never be hurtful in front of him'

....

Everything is going real quick today. But for himself it never ends! His gloved hands quickly stroked over his legs, carefully removing dust and melted snowflakes. His victim is still unconscious, giving him a little more time to care for himself than the victim. 

"His scarf is tied into a bow on his back. How neat! He also is so small~  
The sweetie will be way to scared, but..... I don't care, it will end the same anyway! Heh!" a slightly feminine voice said. 

He walked over to a wall where weapons where hung up everywhere.  
He looked like he's posing for a wall, although he's just picking his weapon.

"Oooh, what will we have for tomorrow's show? I don't care, THEY'LL ALL LOVE IT ANYWAYS AHAHAHAHAHA~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be uploaded next week or so because everything is getting in the way
> 
> So see ya
> 
> And for everyone who likes or loves this story:  
> THANK YOU IT MOTIVATES ME :3


	4. Growing attached to him~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost no one read the third chapter really....  
> It somehow wasn't updated....
> 
> Well, here is a weird chapter, weird because I can't concentrate too well.
> 
> ENJOY
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry if it's weird :3

Sans felt himself being dragged somewhere. Someone grabbed his hands and chained them down.  
With a irritated groan, he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a four-eyed robot staring at him from a small distance. 

"Oh hello, finally you chose to wake up!" the robot said annoyed.

It took Blueberry a little while until he remembered what happened.

"W-w-where am I? What is t-this?"  
"Ugh why are you stuttering?"  
"I-"  
"Pfff! Why am I even asking that question to a coward like you!" 

Blueberry felt insulted and he tried to blink forming tears away. 

"My my, don't cry.... the show's starting soon and I DON'T want to have a wimp here!"  
"Why did it have to be me? Wh-why?!"

Sans closed his eyes, quietly sobbing because he felt completely helpless. He could just imagine what would happen to him by looking at all those weapons on the wall. Escaping wasn't possible either; he was chained up . The chain was even hurting his arm, so he didn't struggle at all, knowing it will just hurt him more.  
Is this torture?  
'Yes, you have to get out~' an echoing voice told him. The robot didn't seem to have heard it, so Blueberry assumed his own innocent mind is going insane. 

"Mettaton, the show starts in twenty!" a voice yelled. So Mettaton is his name? Reminds him of Napstaton...

But suddenly, Mettaton approached him with a chainsaw in his hands.

"So dearie, you ready for showtime?"  
"N-no..." he replied frightened to the robot's question.  
"NONSENSE!!! I know you are ready!" he screamed, making Blueberry want to cringe at the volume of the robot's annoying voice. 

"Oh, you look so startled! Come on!" Mettaton said while he freed Blueberry from being chained up the wall.  
'What do you think I am you freaking son of a....?' Sans' mind replied darkly, not wanting Mettaton to hear it.

He took a step forward, just to be pushed to the ground. A foot was painfully pinning him down. Mettaton cleared his robotic throat and took the microphone from its stand. 

"Dear unimportant Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Mettaton's terrible and evil show! Today we even have a guest starring for us!" he stated, looking at the audience. A loud clapping filled the hall Blueberry was in. 

As the applause died down, he could hear the soft growling from the chainsaw. Blueberry gulped, getting more and more anxious.

Somehow he couldn't move, so he looked around himself only to find out that he was chained to an pole. 

"This is going to be great...." he sarcastically whispered to himself.

The robot turned around, in one hand the microphone, in the other the chainsaw.

"Now! To our highlight, we will soon have the finest and 'purest' dust NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN BEFORE! AHAHAHA~" he almost yelled into the microphone. The audience, which only consisted of stupid monsters, was watching inquisitive, how Mettaton was inching closer to small Blueberry.

He threw the mic away, making a loud, cringy noise when it hit the floor. But it didn't bother the weird robot. All four eyes of the robot were fixed at him, as he slowly raised the chainsaw. Trembling, Blueberry tried to escape, but he could only raise his hand a little bit, though not enough to release his special attack.

Special attack....

Special attack....

Hmm, there was something with that right?

"You could be the ruler of this dimension! There are so many things you can do with your powers!" he lifelessly repeated the words that weird voice told him when he passed out.

'The ruler of this dimension....  
I could do literally EVERYTHING!!  
I can free myself! Yes! Mweh heh heh hehehehehehe!' Sans thought. 

He looked down, his face changing from fear to a smile.

"Oh?! Are we getting happy there?!" the annoying robot shouted.  
"Not quiet.... you will be regretting everything for kidnapping me~" 

Mettaton stopped the chainsaw right before it could hit Sans.

A light went up like a flame in his left eye, slowly fluttering.  
The chains slowly broke into a thousands of pieces, leaving Mettaton confused.

"H-how did you do that?! Wh-"  
Blueberry cut him off while he grabbed the microphone and pointed to the baffled audience.

"He-hey, monsters of the underground! I am HONORED to be a guest star on this quite NEAT show Mettaton is hosting! Soooo, if I get that honor to kill you, dear Mettaton~" with his eyes twitching and his actually adorable voice going all scratchy and kind of screaming, he turned to Mettaton and pointed his palm to him.

Everyone excepted something to happen, but nothing came.  
Mettaton tried to calm down and get his overwhelmed mind to a quiet point.

"Y-you've suddenly got extreme violent there, aren't ya? Hehe heh....." He pointed out, stuttering while looking around the hall.

Blueberry's frown turned into an insane smile. Raising his hand and pointing it on the robot, he summoned his magic.

Magic he never tried out before. But he liked it. Very much. Finally feeling dominant and big and important. Insanity took over the cute and innocent Blueberry.

"DIE YOU MORON, I HEARD YOU TALKING ABOUT ME TAKING YOUR PAPYRUS AWAY!! HE IS MIIIINE AHAHAHAA!" he yelled throwing his powerful magic at Mettaton, making him scream in fear and pain. 

When he stopped, he could only see a little dust and metal pieces on the floor.

'He can't control it...'

Giggling, he turned to the startled crowd.  
"Hehe~! Who's next?!!" he asked, summoning a huge blaster to blow up the audience. Everyone started screaming and tried to ran away.  
Sans had already dusted a few other monsters, but that only made him more crazy.

"Is it still possible to turn him back...?" 

....

Papyrus has just started going home after a patrol, when Undyne got into his way.  
"What the hell do you want?!" he cursed at the fish.  
"Hey, calm down, prick! You need to gear about this new shit!"  
"What 'shit'?"  
"Mettaton's show got heavily disturbed today. They say he even died!"  
"Great. I was about to search him"  
"They are monsters running around.... IN FEAR! I have never seen that before!" Undyne screamed, grabbing Fell's shoulders and shaking him.

He only pushed her off.  
"Running away? Wait, is there a murderer or something?" now Fell was curious.  
"They say so. I don't know who it is though. I NEED TO FIND OUT! Come on, you still owe me something!" she commanded. Fell sighed, following her.

As they were approaching the place where the show should actually be on air right now, Fell saw a creature running in the opposite direction. It somehow reminded him of Blueberry, 'cause that monster kinda looked like him. He just shook it off though, continuing to follow Undyne.

All they saw was dust and destroyed content. It didn't look anything like they had in mind.  
"Duuude...." was the only thing Undyne could say. They were speechless at the mess. 

"So much dust here!"  
"Hey Undyne, look! What's that over there?" Fell pointed at some metal.

As they went closer they could clearly see that this was Mettaton. Dead.

"Who did that?"

Papyrus just couldn't think of him and Mettaton being in a relationship anymore. It was awful. He just kind of stared at the remaining pieces of his ex.  
That's when he turned around and left, not saying a word.

"H-hey! Where do you think you are going hm?!" the fish yelled.

Still no answers.

Fell just wanted to go home right now. He wanted his precious Blueberry to comfort him....


	5. Going for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed how stupid I was being. So here's a new chapter. 
> 
> The chapters are somehow kinda short, THAT'S WHY I MAKE 40 CHAPTERS :> yeeeeaa
> 
> Enjoy! It's getting better :3

 

  
Blueberry has already gone home, in the background are monsters still screaming.  
He started laughing at their pitifulness.

Luckily, when he got home, he was still alone. Sighing, he started to clean up the dust from those monsters that fell on him.

"No evidence! Now I can clean the house or just wait for Fell!"

While humming to a song he started to hop into the kitchen and make something to eat.

"Ugh!"

Blueberry turned around to see Fell coming in looking very annoyed.

"F-fell? Are you okay?" he said as he walked up to his love. But Fell just sat on the couch looking down and leaning his head in his arm. The face he was making made Blueberry even feel worse.

"Fell..." he grasped his hand slowly, making Fell notice his worried lover.

"Ohh, it was such a hard day... so many deaths have occurred today. More than ever.... I was dead worried, my dearest..." Fell poorly hid the sadness he is fighting against.

"The king told me to look out for a murderer... it turned out to be Mettaton, but when I found him... he was dead. With many other monsters. Everywhere was dust and some remaining pieces of them. Ugh, I can't look at it anymore, not even think!"  
he told Blueberry.   
"You know... Mettaton and I were together too, but I noticed that he was using me once, so we broke up. He is still after me but I hate him. Though seeing him dead makes me want to throw up!" now Fell was unconsciously telling his Blueberry stories.   
But Blueberry listened.

"I'm here for you now" Blueberry responded to Fell, while hugging him from the side.

"You'll never have to worry about that again~" he added whispering.

Fell hugged back, he even lost a small tear. His lover wiped it away as he let go of the hug, looking straight at Fell.   
They shared a loving kiss, making the two not wanting to stop.   
Eventually Blueberry let go and leaned on Fell. As respond, Fell carefully took Blueberry and laid his head on his lap. After a while they fell asleep.

  
.....back to Underswap

 

It seemed like forever, but it was only a week and a day. Papyrus walked down the path where his brother and he walked when they got home from that   
little meeting with Alphys and Undyne.   
The last he heard was his brother screaming for help and some muffled screams...  
Everyone in town was searching and looking out for Blueberry. They all miss him, especially does Papyrus.  
He threw his cigarette on the ground and sighed. When Blueberry was announced missing he started smoking more and more frequently. It just felt like a crippling depression for him.   
Walking through the forest, he came to Hotland. He knocked on the door to Alphys' house.

"Alphys? You home?" he yelled out.

The door opened and his friend appeared.

"Hey Pap. Anything new about the incident?" she asked almost emotionless.

"No, not really. That place, I know exactly where he went missing and it brings back memories..." he responded to the royal guard.

"How 'bout we go on a patrol for any clues with Undyne? I'm sure she has something we can use to find clues or something"  
"Good idea. ...how about we go right now?"  
"Sure. You go get Undyne. We'll meet up at Muffet's." she suggested.

Papyrus nodded, took out another cigarette and walked straight to Undyne's lab.

.....

They were looking through the forest for about 2 hours and they found nothing.

"It's hopeless...." Papyrus said, sitting down into the snow, not caring anymore and leaned against a tree.  
Until he spotted something, when he looked left. With his magic he carefully pulled to him and it fell onto his hands like paper.  
It was blue fabric.  
He slowly stroked over the soft fabric with his finger, realizing it was a piece of Blueberry's scarf.

"Hey guys. I.... found a piece of his scarf..."

They looked at the piece, trying to find out what could of have happened.  
Undyne took the torn material and analyzed it, finding some weird stains on the other side. She looked around where Papyrus found it and spotted something odd in one of the trees nearby. Focusing on it, she spotted a few letters that together make a word.

"H. E. .... M...." she figured out.  
"Did you find anything?" Alphys asked and immediately went up to her friend as she noticed those marks in that tree.

"What could this mean? There has to be a meaning behind this and it maybe leads to another clue!" the scientist said confused and somehow fascinated.  
Finally, Papyrus tried to investigate something. He looked behind the tree where they found those carved in letters and stood quiet.

"What is with this 'weird mystery text hidden in a tree' thing?" he said as he called the other two to him.

"Under.... fell...  
Beware of... d-danger....  
He is coming....  
Everything will go down...."

"Under-fell? What the hell is that?" Alphys asked out of curiosity.

'Underfell..... doesn't that name make you feel uncomfortable? There must be something behind that name..... maybe it's about your brother!' a strange voice said in Papyrus' head.  
Papyrus though just shook his head and walked away.

"Something told me that Underfell is the clue to where Blueberry might be....." he grasped his head with his hands.  
"That name.... Guys.... if we are here in 'Underswap', means that 'Underfell' is another dimension!" The skeleton pointed out. Undyne looked a little astonished by Papyrus' statement.

"You might be right! It can be a alternate universe, where we exist too, but in different matters..." she responded.

"How do we get there?" he asked, eager to find his brother.

"Hmmm.... we might have to think much.... let's ask the queen for help!"

Alphys and Papyrus agreed and followed Undyne to the castle.

A huge plan is in construction, but these 3 hours they have spent were worth everything.....

  
....going back to Underfell

  
The two love birds have finished their lunch after a nice nap. Fell got comforted by his precious Blueberry muffin. He feels like making out with him super hard, but he doesn't know how he could do that decently.  
The sight of Blueberry reminds him of how insanely much he is in love with him. If he only knew who the real 'insane' one here is.

As Blueberry walked past him happily, Fell noticed a little dust on his scarf.

"Hey, uh.... Blueberry.... what happened to you and did you loose the bow I made with your scarf? What is that stuff on your scarf though?" Fell asked as he looked at his companion.

"I.. I-I... uhh... eh..." he stutters, turning his head to Fell. The expression on his face didn't look like usual.   
"I-I ... What do you mean?"

"What is that on your scarf? Dust?" Fell asked again grasping a hanging part of Blueberry's scarf.   
"I don't know w-what that is! I really don't!" he responded, trying hard to look not guilty.   
"Did something happen to you?" Fell looked worried. Blueberry just shook his head and looked down, sighing.

"I-I...." the small skeleton couldn't say any words anymore. He stood on the edge of breaking out in tears.   
Fell kneeled down and hugged Blueberry.

"It's alright!"

That made Blueberry quietly sigh in relief as he hugged his lover back.  
Suddenly Fell stood up with small Blueberry in his arms, carrying him bridal style. As response he only gasped, being speechless of the situation that was happening.

"You cutie~! What would I even be doing without you?" he said as he carried his love to the living room.

"You even weigh like a feather" he chuckled. Blueberry only giggled.  
"No, I mean it, seriously. It really feels like I'm holding a freaking feather" he added. His lover blushed at the statement holding the tips of his fingers to his mouth as he looked into Fell's dark eyes.

'You are doing perfectly fine at this Papyrus! It's not hard, you already seduced him, he's in your control.' Fell thought, as his Blueberry looked into his eyes. All he wants to do right now is to make his lover feel good and satisfied.   
His one and only deserved it as much as he does himself. He carefully laid him on the sofa and hovered over him.

_"Now you get what you deserve~"_   
_"Oh Fell~"_

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) gettin' funky there

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh~   
> You can imagine the last part  
> *imagines getting an A in math*
> 
>  
> 
> So many of you like the story and that's what keeps me motivated! Thank you all for that appreciation! ;3


	6. Dreams can get real...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this on my phone, so making words italic or bold is not that easy.... but I did something :3
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, you guys spammed me with comments on how much you love this story and with kudos!
> 
> It really really motivates me and I'm glad I have this really nice community here! (I said that with the motivation more than twice right?)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

  

 

It's almost midnight and Blueberry and Fell are sleeping. Blueberry snuggled up to Fell for extra warmth after they had some intimate moments. ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )  
Nothing could happen right now as they are sleeping soundly together.

What they didn't know though, especially Blueberry, is that everyone in Underswap is worrying and h esitating, just because their Blueberry went missing. Now they Blueberry's brother and his friends are trying to get him back after finding a clue carved into a tree.  
All those thoughts gave Blueberry nightmares. He almost completely forgot about his family and friends. But now he is just focusing on his flawless relationship with the most caring and loving lover ever. Flawless. You can't really say that to relationships. Doesn't matter for little Berry though, or else he kills anyone who gets in their way.

......

Blueberry woke up on the floor.  
He couldn't see Fell around the room he was in.

"Wait... where am I?" he asked, but his voice echoed in that small room. It doesn't have any windows and there are dusty and old spiderwebs everywhere.  
"Fell?" he called out. No response.

What is this weird place he is stuck in?  
His knees were slightly shaking as he walked over to the room's door, which frame was kind of glowing. Even weirder. The door suddenly opened slowly as he approached it and he could go outside. Just for his luck the door slammed close after he went through and he couldn't open it.

This room somehow looked familiar....  
This whole place does..... in a weird way.  
There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a huge living room.  
The composition of this house reminded him of his.... own home.  
Wait, if that is so, then he was in his room just a minute ago!  
He walked to Papyrus' room and slowly opened the half destroyed door.  
Dust. Only dust.  
And..... a dead Papyrus..... _a dead Underfell Papyrus_.  
Blueberry screamed in shock as he looked at his lover's leftover pieces.  
His hand searched for the door knob, but it disappeared as he tried to grab it.

Suddenly, he heard voices all over the place. Familiar voices. Somehow Blueberry felt guilty, but if this is Underswap he is in right now, it can't be all those dead monsters he had killed yesterday, right?  
Shaking, he slowly stepped back, leaning on the wall. His eyes roamed around the room, but he didn't find anything.  
Until he heard steps coming from behind.  
Okay, first voices, now mysterious footsteps? The footsteps stopped right behind the door and Blueberry got a bad feeling. A bad bad feeling.  
And he wasn't wrong.  
A katana got slammed through the door, almost hitting Blueberry.  
The katana made a hole in the door and someone pushed it towards him, making him fall back.

When he sat back up, a tall figure stood before him. That figure looked like a skeleton, but he was in black covers.  
So it isn't Papyrus.  
The figure raised the hand with the katana and swung it into him. Luckily, he dodged it and backed up.  
Wait! It just came in his mind!  
It has to be Gaster!  
" _Good thinking there_ " the voice creepily said, its pitch glitching out when it talks.

In fear, Blueberry stood up and used his magic in panic. But no magic came out.  
He is screwed.  
" _Nuh-uh~ no magic allowed, **SMALL ONE**_ " the creepy figure said.  
Something grabbed around Blueberry's body, squashing him tightly.  
Blueberry let out terrified screams as the huge knife stabbed him. His 1HP were already gone and he screamed in pain and fear. He got smashed to the ground, leaving him struggling to live.  
"HELP! ME!" was all he could bring out of his weakened voice, before he closed his eyes. He only felt pain.....  
and something shaking him softly.  
"Blueberry!" a voice said.  
"No, please no more....."  
"Blueberry!!" it repeated.  
"Didn't I take enough pain....?"  
"Blueberry! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" the same voice said. Now he suddenly realized, whose voice it was.  
Fell's voice.

Blueberry slowly woke up, starting to scream right after he could see.  
"AAAH! GET AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he yelled in shock.  
But in response, a hand grasped his own, pulling it away from his eyes.

"Don't worry! It's me, you're safe!" Fell calmly said to Blueberry.

"AH! ....F-Fell?" Blueberry responded stuttering.  
He noticed that Fell held him in his arms while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"F-Fell! I had a nightmare! I-it was s-s-so horrible!" he started sobbing as he hugged Fell scared.

"You don't have to talk about it-"  
"But you were dead in it and and...." Blueberry cut him off, still sobbing.

"Forget about it. It's just a bad dream... I'm here to protect you!" Fell told him and gave his love a small kiss.

"T-thanks, Fell! You made me feel better!" and with that, he kissed Fell back in a loving way.

"Aw, you poor cutie." his lover told him as he carried him bridal style again. "You were struggling and screaming in your dream.... poor you" he added as he stroked over Berry's head.

"Were I? Heh~ luckily I have you..." Blueberry responded with hearts in his bright blue eyes.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, giving him another kiss.  
"Oh, anything, actually. You can choose love"  
Giggling, Blueberry hopped into the kitchen, only thinking about his love right now. Sadly he has work today.... but maybe..... he could track someone down who might get in their way.

"Mweh heh heh~" he giggled, not making Fell notice him.  
Getting a final look on Fell, he started getting all ingredients for some waffles.  
Won't this day go _fantastic~_?

......

"I have to go now. Ugh, I kind of don't want, but I sadly have to." Fell said annoyed. Blueberry gave him a goodbye kiss before he left.  
"Well, wish me a nice day, love~! Goodbye"  
"Byeee!" the small skeleton shouted after his lover.

He waited for exactly 1 hour, before he left the house too.

"So, I have six hours left before Fell comes home. I need to find someone who could disturb our relationship!" Blueberry said looking around for anyone while testing, if his magic works properly again.

When he spotted a flame monster, he quickly hid.  
" _Perfect~_ "

Looking around, he quickly ran after the flame monster, trying to get no attention from anyone.  
They came to a building with a sign on the front.  
"Grillby's" it looked like a bar.  
And it was, good that it was closed.

" _Hello, flame head~_ " Blueberry told Grillby while closing the door behind him.  
"Who the fuck are you?!" the flame monster rudely asked.  
"Hey! I don't tolerate rude people"  
"Stop with your nonsense talking and get the fuck out of my bar, you goddamn wimp!"  
"AHEM! May I ask for one suggestion?!" he responded to Grillby, tilting his head to the side until it looked creepy.  
"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Stop swearing~" Blueberry whispered as his left eye lit up with a blue flame.  
Around the monster a circle of blue bones appeared, which means that he is trapped.  
"And for the final move, let's turn you into nice, fine ash! AHAHAHA!!!" he laughed insanely as he rammed knives and bones into the monsters torso.  
He watched as his HP rapidly went down. A sad face appeared on Grillby when it stopped at 1HP.  
"I simply said: DON'T. SWEAR!"  
And with that, he punched the monster, turning him into dust as he screams.

"No one needs to know _ahahaha_ ~"

With teleportation, he brought himself into the forest nearby the bar. He walked along a path, passing the wrecked building where Mettaton has died.  
Well, Mettaton is MettaGONE now! (From a comment :3)

Humming to a song, he looked at the peaceful forest deeply breathing in and out.

Though, he didn't notice another monster following him.  
In an unexpected moment, something covered Blueberry's mouth and he struggled. It was Muffet.

"Ahuhu, nice song you were humming right there!" she stated happily.  
The spider went around him as she spun a web to throw him into.

Struggling, Blueberry was able to summon some magic and rip the web off his mouth.

"Pah! Ew....! Ugh, you won't get away with this!"  
Not goving her a chance to respond, Blueberry smiled brightly at her as he broke himself free from the web.  
Muffet looked at him in shock.  
"I'm... a little sensitive over spider webs...." was all he said before he took her soul and changed her gravity.  
Throwing her around and taking all her HP away, Blueberry continued to smile like a maniac. As he let her fall to the ground and turn to dust, he let out an insane laugh. He felt how his LV raised.

  
2 hours have passed and Blueberry suddenly found Fell and his troop.

'Maybeeee I can take away a soul or two. My love doesn't have to notice it~" he unconsciously said with hearts in his eyes.  
Just for Blueberry's luck, the troop split up.

"BEFORE YOU GO ASSHOLES: IF YOU SEE A HUMAN OR ANY INTRUDER, BRING THEM TO ME HERE AND I WILL BRING THEM TO THE KING!" a loud voice yelled. It was Fell at work.  
Berry hid behind a bush, until he was gone. He wanted to look back, but then a royal guard got him by his scarf.

'Uh oh.....'

"Heh, would you look at that, an intruder looking like a wimp-"  
Blueberry has enough of everyone calling him a wimp in this universe.  
He slammed a bone through him and covered his mouth and nose, so the guard would choke. The guard started struggling in panic, failing at it.

"Mweh heh heh! You got surprised by a ' _wimp_ '!"

He starts humming his song as he walked back home, killing a few monsters on the way.

......

As he got into the living room, he brushed off all the dust and dirt and cleaned the house after. Another 2 hours have passed and now little Blueberry is cooking.

'Today has passed a good day.... Fell comforted me from that nightmare, I killed a lot of monsters again and I got away with it!" he told himself in his thoughts.

"I killed a lot of monsters again, MWEH HEH HEH! Fell will be MINE, FOREVER!" he yelled to himself twitching insanely.  
"I WILL NEVER SHARE THIS PAPYRUS EVER! He won't notice~" Blueberry added keeping himself from going out again and kill random monsters. He just laughed it off like a crazy maniac.

.....

"Papyrus!"  
"What?!"  
"I found one of the royal guards dead!!"  
"Unbelievable.... SHOW ME!"  
"He's right there!"  
"Oh great.... WE NEED TO REPORT THIS TO THE KING IMMEDIATELY!"  
With that Fell grabbed some of the dust and walked straight to the king's castle.  
When he arrived, the king noticed him almost immediately.

"Papyrus, can I help with something?"  
"Your majesty, you gave me the command to get Mettaton and bring him here." Fell told Asgore.  
"And?" the king asked.  
"At that time he was supposed to host a show, but when I got there, everyone there was dead or escaping. Mettaton got killed, sir." Fell told him.  
"What? Impossible! How did this happen?!"  
"I don't know, but I also came here because of this" he said as he held out his hand with the guard's dust on it.  
"We found one of the royal guards dead. We assume he got killed too." he added.  
"....this. I can't allow myself to let such things happen! We need to focus on who the murderer is!" Asgore said angrily as he clenched his fist together and slammed it on the side of his throne.  
The king wanted to say something, but another guard came in.  
"Asgore! The troop has found 12 dead monsters around Snowdin!!"  
"12 deaths?!" Asgore shouted in shock.  
"They have been murdered, that's pretty sure!"  
"Murder?" Fell asked. "We need to find out who the murderer is!"

But the king turned to the huge stained window and looked outside.

"Too many deaths in this month have occurred! This... is a high alert to the whole Underground! Who knows what might happen if nobody finds out who the killer is and stops him..."

Fell looked down. Something could happen to his Blueberry. To the king. To himself..... and no one knows when.  
Whatever might happen, he is going to keep his love safe.

"Guards! I need you to tell every monster in the whole underground, that they should stay in their houses or somewhere safe. No one is allowed to fight as long as the murderer is roaming around!"

Fell nodded and went outside.  
Asgore stopped him before he could leave completely.  
"Papyrus. I want you to stay at home. You are the best of the guards and I want you to keep you and your brother safe."  
His brother.  
His.... brother....  
"Will do..." Fell replied, quickly leaving.  
Sans. He could be dead by now....  
When Sans was younger he Asgore's student. The king always mentioned to wanting a son strong like Sans. That's why he and the king are friends. That's why he sent Fell home.

That's why he shouldn't have abandoned his brother from his own home...

......

He finally got home and sighed. Blueberry stood in the living room.

"Hm? Hey Fell, you're already back?" he asked with an adorable look.  
" _Hello love~_. And yes, the king sent me home earlier, because there is a murderer hanging around the Underground..."

"M-murderer?!" Blueberry asked shaking a little. Hmm. Why is he shaking? Is he just afraid? That doesn't seem like it. Fell felt suspicious.

"Ah, don't worry. You're safe!" Fell replied, pushing the suspicion out of his mind. His Blueberry muffin is just way to adorable.  
His companion blushed at his answer and hugged him.  
Fell's soul always feels nice and warm when he is around his Blueberry muffin.  
It would break his heart if he saw him hurt and/or crying.  
He hugged Blueberry back and softly kissed him on his head.

"Hey Fell, are you hungry?"  
"Yeah"  
"Hehe great! I cooked something for us!"

Fell smiled at his never dying kindness as Blueberry went into the kitchen and grabbed the food out of the refrigerator and brought it to him.

"I already ate if you don't mind hehe! I can sit with you if you want" Blueberry mentioned smiling at his lover.  
"No no, you can do something else. I'll just eat now" Fell replied calmly.  
Blueberry nodded and walked to the bedroom. Fell wondered what he could be doing there. He's probably just cleaning, like he always does. He always appreciated the work Blueberry has done for him. Only him.... that made him feel even greater than ever.

.....

It was late night and Fell and Blueberry have watched some TV together.  
Blueberry snuggled up to Fell's side.  
"What time is it?"  
"It's almost midnight. We could go to bed if you want to" Fell replied.  
"Yeah~"  
Turning off the TV, he grabbed his lover and carried him to bed.

"Goodnight, _love_ ~"  
"Nighty night"  
Fell hugged his Blueberry from behind after he gave Fell a goodnight kiss.

 

  
.........It was a nice day in Snowdin.  
The two love birds sat together on the table, enjoying Blueberry's delicious food. It was noon and it was slightly snowing outside. Fell had a great plan for today. Just to make his love happier than before...

As Blueberry brought the dishes to the kitchen, Fell cam from behind and pulled him into the living room. He tried to make this coming moment not look hurried.  
"Fell? Is some-" Fell shushed Blueberry by putting a finger on his mouth.  
Blueberry blushed by his action and looked up to him, curious to see what he will do next.

Fell grasped Blueberry's hand and sat down on one knee. His companion blushed even more, kind of knowing what Fell will do.

" _My love_ ~, we have known each other not for too long, but we already knew that we belong together. You never fail to make me happy or comfort me. I could never believe that a monster such as I would fall in love with a cutie such as you~! So, my dear Blueberry~,  
_Will you marry me_?"  
Blueberry's eyes had hearts in them as he broke out in tears.  
"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES, YES!!" Blueberry replied crying tears of joy.  
They shared a perfect, long and loving kiss as Blueberry has his arms around Fell's neck and Fell his arms around Blueberry's waist.  
Then Fell picked his love up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom.

 _"I will make you moan and scream my name so loud, everyone in the whole Underground will know that you're mine~"_ Fell said, seducing his one and only love. _"Yes please~"_ was Blueberry's response, weakened from the kiss.  
He laid Blueberry on the bed and started making out with him as he slowly stripped his precious Blueberry and himself.  
_"Let's not waste anymore time then~"_ said Blueberry aroused between the kisses.  
Fell went for it and.......

..."Fell!" a voice said.

"Fell! Let. Me. Go! You want to hug me to death or wha- EEK!" Blueberry squeaked.  
"FELL! WAKE UUUUP! RIGHT NO- AAAAH!" Fell immediately woke up, letting Blueberry go, but he fell to the floor. "Huff... you... you!"

"Oh god, Blueberry! Did I hurt you?!" Fell asked worried, as he helped his lover up.  
"You were drooling in your sleep, saying that you make me scream your name or something like that....."  
His face went red. "Oh god...."  
"It has to be a dream.... I assume a... good one, right?" Blueberry said.  
"Uhh...."  
"Tell me about it!"  
"Uh... N-no.... Um, it was a good one..."  
"Can you also tell me why you were drooling in your sleep~?" Blueberry asked out of curiosity.

' _Oh god, it was the part where we had a good time in the bedroom, wasn't it? Ohhhhh....._ ' Fell thought.

"Is it morning already?"  
"You were making weird noises all night... and I *yawn* couldn't sleep well..."  
"Oh crap, I'm sorry, heh heh, I didn't know I was disturbing your sleep..."  
"It's fine, I'm not the fan of sleeping anyway!" Blueberry replied, making Fell sigh in relief.  
Blueberry stood on the tips of his toes and gave Fell a quick kiss, before he went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

  
"Ugh, I hope this dream will get real as soon as possible....." he dreamily muttered.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ruined it I know it -3-  
> But I´m giving Fell this crazy dream... (actually I had these two mentioned dreams in real life.... and someone actually asked me to marry them in the second dream and I..... said yes... OKAY)
> 
>  
> 
> Everything I do makes me so inspired omf
> 
> I love all the love you loving guys lovingly give me


	7. Is it all worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote a new chapter! A little longer now! 
> 
> So, I forgot what I wanted to say, so.......
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I know it might be rushed....  
> Hehe...
> 
> (Warning: many swear words!)

 

 

"I swear if something's gonna happen to him, then I will **KILL** the monster who hurt him and they will regret everything they have done to him and-"  
"Alphys, calm down. My bro is quite tough, no matter how adorable he looks" Papyrus chuckled.

Everyone in the Underground has been panicking, only because their favorite cutie pie is gone.   
"Hey Undyne, how are you doing?"  
"I'm really excited to see an actual teleportation machine that I built, buuuuut I'm also a little scared, because.... what if we get hurt or even killed if something goes wrong?!" she told Papyrus. He pulled out another cigarette as he wondered what would happen if the machine would break down. Papyrus himself can't really teleport. It almost feels like that he isn't supposed to have these powers. What if Blueberry has those powers and he never showed them? The whole magic and powers thing confused the skeleton.

"When will it be ready?" Alphys asked bored as she played with her spear.  
"It should be almost ready if I'm not wrong. I just need to fix that part with the magic that will allow us to teleport."  
Undyne stated.   
"Oh gosh, I'm so excited to see the results!"  
"Yeah, sure" Alphys muttered.  
"I'm going to Muffet's while you two can stay here-"  
"Oh no, Pap! You'll stay here!" Undyne said sharply as the grabbed Papyrus' sweater and held him back.  
"Why not? Tibia honest, you need a break. You've been toiling all day long..." he just responded.  
"Ugh.... fine! Bring me a coffee from there, will ya?!"   
"Well, okay. Not only that, but it's smelling fishy here. Did you cook yourself from working or what?" he said as he left, making the scientist only groan in annoyance.

.....

Papyrus lazily walked to Muffet's café.  
In all these days were his brother went missing, it hasn't been snowing even once, but it stays cold. You can still see every footsteps monsters leave in the snow.  
He wanted to go through the forest, because he noticed that there is a faster way to get to the café.   
He walked and walked and walked, wanting to fall down into the snow and just take a nap, but if he'd do that, Undyne would probably find and scream at him.   
As he shook of the though and sighed, he immediately stopped when he saw something flash in a bright color between the trees.  
Papyrus went closer to try and find out what that is.  
That shade of blue seemed familiar. It was a piece of cloth. In a bright turquoise-blue it stood out of all the dark colors in the forest. It also reminded him of something, as he grasped it and felt the soft and silky fabric. Blueberry! That piece is from his scarf. As he looked around, Papyrus saw weird footsteps in the snow.   
What he saw next only shocked him.   
A snow angel, but the form, it was Blueberry's.  
"What have they done to him?!" he said as he took a few steps back and pulled out his phone and called Alphys.

"Hello? Papyrus? Did something happen or-"  
"No! You need to come into the forest. Fast!"  
"Uh, sure... Look out for me if ya see me"  
And she hung up.  
Papyrus looked at the tracks in the snow that were there before.

In his mind this certain voice was screaming for help.   
" _HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!!"_  
his high pitched voice repeated screaming and choking on his sobs.  
Something was telling him what happened, it was horrible, it was terrifying, it was his poor brother who had to go through this.

"Uhh... Pap? Is that you?" a voice randomly said.   
"Pap? Papyrus! What are you doing?! You called me! What's going on?"  
she sharply said while shaking Papyrus out of his space-out.  
"What did they do to him?" Papyrus asked blunt.  
"What is it?! Tell me!" she commanded.  
"It hasn't been snowing or raining this whole week. It was just cold the whole time and all the snow maintains here, but you can still see all the footsteps and tracks from monsters that were here."  
"Um... okay" Alphys replied to Papyrus' sudden statement.  
"Look! I found a small piece of his scarf right here... then I found these tracks. Something in my mind repeated everything what has happened when Blueberry got kidnapped. You can clearly see the figure in the snow. It's his"  
But the royal guard stayed silent. Papyrus has been acting different. Normally he's just a funny guy, but now he doesn't even dare to pull a joke.  
All he wants is his brother back, until then he probably would be dead serious and focused to get Blueberry back to safety.   
That made Alphys realize.... what if Blueberry doesn't want to come back if they find him? Have they all just been pushing him around, never allowing him to stay alone for too long? His brother has always been watching Blueberry in his leisure. Like being watched from every angle.   
She snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Well, that definitely a clue to what has happened"   
"Yeah. And if anyone hurts my brother, I will pulverize them until their dust is finer than flour! I will find him and never let him out of my sight until he is safe!!"

Alphys reassured herself with his threat. Blueberry is being watched like he's a criminal in prison. Guilt washed over her. Papyrus doesn't even sense that.  
"We need to go, but-"  
"for safety, we need to shut off this place from public" he cut her off.

"Yeah... uh, let's just go now"  
"..."  
"Pap! Ugh..." she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her, dragging him back to Undyne's lab.

....

"Hey, we're back!"  
"And? What happened? Why did he call you?" Undyne asked, turning away from the machines.  
"He found another clue of what happened! He stated, that his mind repeated the happening for him."  
"He was screaming for help and I wasn't there..." Papyrus suddenly muttered, making the other two worry about him.

"That's why he didn't get coffee. He found the tracks in the forest and he tripped... like tripping on drugs..." Alphys whispered to Undyne. The skeleton didn't hear it though, probably spacing out again.   
"Is he okay? Doesn't look like it..." the scientist asked quietly.  
"How about we let him rest? When I found him he was muttering about his poor brother and what he was going to do with the kidnappers..." Alphys suggested.  
Undyne nodded and went up to him.  
"Pap, you need to rest. You aren't being yourself!"  
"I am. Leave me alone."  
"Papyrus, look... We have been worrying about you... You haven't been acting like you usually do. If we reference it with before Blueberry was kidnapped and after he was kidnapped..... there is a huge difference. And we don't like it. Stop acting so depressed, please. Let us help you! We'll find him!"  
"What if he's already dead? He only has 1HP!" Papyrus said while lifelessly looking down.  
The scientist lead Papyrus into another room, where he could lay down on her sofa. He only sat down, not moving anymore, just losing a few tears.  
That broke Undyne's heart as she saw the tears fall down.  
She went back into her lab and continued with making the machine work.  
"He misses his brother so much...."  
Undyne almost whispered.  
"If he falls into depression, he might never be the same again. He might kill himself, even if Blueberry is back! We need to hurry up and get the machine to work!" she added. Alphys nodded, following Undyne's instructions.  
"He even lost a few tears... seeing him cry is just heartbreaking, especially when you know, that he's worrying about his brother's life."   
"Crying? He must be horrified for life, only worrying about one thing. Man, before he left to actually get coffee he was really chill" the guard told Undyne.  
They got their courage together, working even faster and harder, just for Blueberry's and Papyrus' sakes.

  
.......

  
"My my, _love_ ~! Where did you learn cooking so good?" Fell asked after they had their late breakfast.  
" _Hehe_ ~! I taught it myself somehow" Blueberry replied happily.  
The calm atmosphere got killed when they heard loud voices yelling and coming closer to them.  
"What the-"  
The door was kicked open, making Blueberry squeal and hide behind the couch Fell is sitting on.  
"YOU DICK! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" a kind of masculine voice screamed.  
"Great." Fell replied.  
"YOU FUCKING ASS- wait...... Who is that?" the fish pointed to Blueberry peeking out from behind the couch.  
"Undyne, calm your goddamn mind down! He and I are in a relationship, OKAY?!" Fell sharply stated, looking angry at Undyne and Alphys, who stormed into his house.  
"Re-relationship? PAH, how pathetic!! Undyne and I are together and we make a better pair than you!!" Alphys threateningly laughed at them.  
"If you excuse me, fucking retards."   
and Fell left, giving his lover a perfect chance to jump in.  
Blueberry grabbed their souls with his magic and pulled them right in front of him.  
"Well, hello! Nice to meet ya two! The name's Blueberry!" he happily introduced himself.  
"Oh my fuck-.... How fucking pathetic are you, stupid wi-"  
" ** _YOU BETTER LET ME TALK!_** If you DARE hurt my Fell or me in ANY way, I will smash you into the wall so hard, I will use your dust as flour for a cake! You better not mess with me!" Blueberry said in a threatening voice, slightly choking the two monsters with his magic.  
"Got it? _Good_ , now behave or...." he added, drawing a line over his neck with his finger at the last part.   
The two gulped, shocked at the small one's sudden change.  
He giggled and let the two go, right when Fell came in.  
"Fell, I introduced myself to them and they are not too bad actually!" he shouted over to Fell, then giving Alphys and Undyne a death stare.  
"Well, it's great that someone appreciates guests here" Fell chuckled.

"Remember, I'm making muffins for you now. If you don't want to be flour, you better behave" Blueberry said before he went into the kitchen.

"Papyrus, what is this _hell spawn_ you have in your house?" Alphys asked Papyrus, suppressing the urge to swear.   
"Uh... What? He's not a hell spawn" he replied annoyed.  
"Of course he is! Look at him! If looks could kill everyone would be dead by now." she said while staring at him baking muffins in the kitchen.

"You're just being ridiculous, Alphys."  
"See! You should be swearing right now!"  
"Uhh.... I'm just doing it for Blueberry, voluntary" the skeleton said.  
"You're lying! He has brainwashed you when you fucked him!" she pointed at him.  
Fell just looked furious at her sudden statement.  
"Ahem, I haven't done that.... yet" he whispered the last part.

Almost an hour went by with Alphys carefully watching Blueberry doing his thing while Papyrus and Undyne are watching TV.  
"We're actually getting along?" she asked.  
"Yup." he replied.  
"I swear that thing in the kitchen is evil!" Alphys interrupted them.  
"Maybe you are just disoriented by him. Just look at him, he's adorable" Fell told her.

"Look! I made muffins for you!" Blueberry shouted holding a plate with muffins on it.  
"They're poisonous!" Alphys said.  
"No, they're not. How could he poison them if we don't have any poison?" Fell assured her she was wrong.  
"But you do have poison, I know it!"  
"You are just confounding me for Grillby or Muffet."  
".... But they are both dead, so you could have stolen their poison!  
"Well, that escalated quickly!" Undyne pointed out.  
"You could have put in jalapeño to make our throats hurt when we eat it or you could have combined ingredients to make poison or you could have put in rotten stuff!"   
"B-but I didn't! Look, I'm eating one too!" Blueberry tried to assure her by taking one and biting into it.  
"Hah! I'm not falling for that! You didn't poison this specific muffin!"  
"W-what?"  
"You can't fool me! Right Undyne- UNDYNE!"   
"What?" Undyne asked while eating on a muffin.  
"They're delicious" she stated.  
" _Hehe_ ~! Thanks!" Blueberry replied.

The scientist silently took a muffin and watched it very carefully. The others have already gone to the kitchen, eating some muffins while having a pleasant conversation.

"Heh, I'm sorry for being so blunt and rude to you!" Undyne apologized.  
"You are just so adorable!" she added with sparkled in her eyes.  
"I forgive you! Everyone makes mistakes and they should be forgiven for doing them!" Blueberry responded giggling.  
"You are so cuuuute!" she almost squealed as she hugged Blueberry from the side.   
"Wow, love. You really got her soft side to shine for once" Fell chuckled.  
"Hey, what's Alphys up to?"  
"Ahem, so to prove you my friendliness, I brought you my special manga series!" she shouted.  
"Wowie! Can I read it?"  
"Why do ya think I went back to get it for you?"   
"Oh my stars, thank you!" Blueberry thanked Alphys and immediately sat on the sofa to read it.  
"Hey Alph, what did ya got for him?" Undyne asked looking into the living room where Blueberry was already reading.  
"My favourite Manga! Where every character in it has a great time and that fall in love, make friends! In the last book they all DIE!! Hehehe!" the scientist told her.  
"But isn't he way to adorable to read such gore?"   
"You know, what happened when we insulted him. He's creepy and I know he's a hell spawn."

"You... know I heard that" Fell disturbed the two.  
"Aaaand how did that muffin taste?" he added curious.  
"Um... I accidentally dropped it in the snow and it fell apart." she replied.  
"Then take another and eat it!" Undyne commanded her.  
"But they might be poison-"  
"No, they aren't. Just take one." Undyne interrupted her, annoyed with the whole poison thing.  
Alphys took a bite and noticed how Undyne stared right at her.   
"What the fuck are you looking at?!"  
"Don't swear. Blueberry's in here!"  
"Oh my fucking goodness! Who cares about him?!"   
"We do" they replied in sync, which made Alphys look back to the small skeleton reading her favourite series, then back to them.  
She crossed her arms. "You should make friends with him like I did!" Undyne suggested. "Then he highly wouldn't threaten you like before again" she whispered.   
"You're annoying. Both of you are...."  
"Oh! So Blueberry isn't annoying for you then?" Fell chuckled.  
"Goddamnit!"

.....

Alphys sat with Undyne and Papyrus as they talked together like friends do.   
She got up and looked at the clock. 3 hours have passed. A huge waste of time for Alphys.  
She looked over to little Blueberry already being on the last book.

' _Damn, he reads fast!_ ' she thought.

"Hm? Alphys? Hey there" he noticed her.  
"...."  
"Is something?"  
"You are already on the last book?"  
"Yeah! I love the series too! It's so nice and good and well written!" he stated looking back at the manga in his hands.

Alphys' mind jumped.   
_'Oh my fucking god! I can't wait to see his terrified expression when he reads the end of it!'_

"I certainly hope it ends good!" he added. Now she just diabolically smiled at Blueberry being so innocent and helpless.

After a while he looked at the last pages, standing on the edge of laughter.  
Alphys wondered what he was gonna do when she asks him how the manga was.

" _MWEH HEH HEH HEH HAHAHA_ "  
Blueberry broke out in insane laughter.  
Alphys was shocked to see him laugh at this.

"Holy frick! He laughs like a freaking Yandere! What the hell?!" she randomly asked questions.

His laughter didn't last very long.  
" _Hehe_ ~! Alphys, that was hilarious!" his tone weirdly shifted.

"Oh god, I give up"  
"Hey, what was the laughter all about?" Fell asked as he went up to his lover.  
"Heh, you know that Manga that Alphys gave me? It's really _funny_!"   
Alphys looked at the manga again and it was the one where everyone brutally dies. She was confused.

Then she went to the kitchen silently and grabbed a muffin.  
"Huh? So you are eating them?" the high pitched voice asked.  
"Hey Alphys. I really liked that story! Can you show me more?" he added.  
"Wait. You want to read more of these mangas?"  
"Sure! Reading is a good, especially when you're bored!"   
The scientist slightly turned red when she looked in his eyes. They are so innocent and blue, you couldn't take the pain if he gets hurt or cries.   
"Ugh, I'm sorry for being so stupid to you." she rushed her apologize for what happened earlier.  
"Hey, it's okay. W-we can also be f-friends if you'd like to!" he suggested smiling at her.  
"Sure. I guess hanging here for the day was worth it" she said. Losing a tear of joy, she looked away and grabbed another muffin.  
Having a real friend for once, a friend you can trust feels amazing.

"D-don't tell anyone that I lost a tear, okay?! I didn't cry, it was just ONE single tear!!"   
"Your secret is safe with me, Alphys!" he assured her.  
Then he went up to her and hugged her tight, making her hug back.

"I always welcome new friends and I care for them! So don't worry about that threat from before anymore~"

Alphys let go of the hug and they went back to the living room.

"Hey. Hey Undyne."  
"Yeah?"  
"I made friends with him"  
" _Aww_!"  
"But I also think that he has been listening to our conversation from earlier."  
"What?"  
"Yep."  
"I think he's listening to us again...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry can make friends in Underfell, wow, it's a phenomenon!  
> And I made UF Undyne act a little like US Undyne woop!
> 
> Sorry if it's a little sloppy written. But I'm trying to look over the chapters and improve them!


	8. Out of place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated so late, but I have some kind of inflammation on my leg, so I couldn't do anything without cringing in pain. Well, it's over now, almost, it's no worry.
> 
> So, here you have the 8th chapter, kind of written sloppy. Well, for me.
> 
> Just enjoy!

 

 

"Hehehe~ Two monsters less to kill, how wonderful! Making friends in such an evil world.... I never thought it would be so easy"

  
"Blueberry, how the hell can you be friends with them?" Fell asked.  
"I believe in them. Though they look evil, there has to be a reason why. Making friends with them can make them feel less worse. How I do that though is _a little secret of mine_ ~" the small one told him.  
"I'm glad to have you here" he replied as he sat down on the couch.

They watched TV for hours, having no idea what to do next, also not knowing they are being watched too. It made Blueberry feel awkward, he stopped listening to the voices coming from the TV's speakers. His eyes roamed around the room, knowing that something is wrong.  
"Love? Is there something?"  
"I don't feel very well...."  
  
Suddenly his vision started to darken until he could only feel himself fall to the floor.

He woke up, seeing nothing but himself floating in nothing.

'What is happening?' he thought.  
' _You passed out, small one'_ some creepy voice replied out of nowhere.  
'W-who are you?'  
' _Hehehe~ I'm you.... but I belong to this world. You don't. You are the Sans from Underswap, right? How lovely.... how you filled my brother's darkened and torn heart with love... I still hate him...'_

'Wait... So you are the Sans from this world! I... I recognize your voice from when I was here the for the first time....' Blueberry remembered.  
' _Heh, not bad. You look like a cinnamon roll..... But I saw you kill all those monsters...'_ the voice echoed from all sides.  
'What?! You did?! Uh.... I-'  
' _Cut it out! I know you did that, but I actually don't mind_ ' the voice cut him off sharply.  
'You don't? But why?'  
' _Guess what? I was the one who told you that you have the same powers as me, the powers you're actually not supposed to have....'_  
'W-Why didn't you tell me sooner?'  
' _Allow me to explain. There are more than just you and me here. All have the same powers. You should actually be an exception though, so you don't know about your powers and you also weren't taught about them. My 'sanses' told me, when the right time is. Killing everyone lies in your spirit. In your mind. You choose what you do!_ ' the voice replied, coming from a certain direction.

  
A figure came out of the dark, revealing Sans from Underfell. Looking like the same as him, only with a black and red jacket and some sharp contours, just like Fell has.  
' _Go on, kill anyone. They all suck to me anyway!_' he chuckled.

Blueberry was speechless. Why would someone allow their world to go almost extinct? Guilt washed over him, making him ask himself, how everything is possible.

' _Well, I appreciate how you care about my stupid brother. I said I hate him, but deeply in me, I know I still love him. Alsoooo..... don't wonder, I'm not dead!'_  
No answer.  
' _Heh. Can't really talk right now? Aw, too bad. But now, sleeping beauty, you should wake up!'_

The feeling of floating in mid-air suddenly vanished, giving him the feeling of falling, but he didn't scream. He stayed silent.

_ 'And also.... watch out.... your time is going to be cut short soon....' _

Blueberry slowly woke up, lying on a bed. As soon as he saw light again, he jumped up, looking around confused.

"Love. _Oh gosh_ , are you okay?" a worried voice asked him. It was Fell, who just came into the room.  
"I was so worried about you" he added.  
"I.... I don't.... I can't... Ugh, why is this so hard?!" Blueberry asked, almost shouted, with a confused, worried and stressed voice.  
"There there. I'm here for you. Tell me what happened" Fell tried to comfort his lover, taking him in his arms. As respond Blueberry immediately clings onto his body, trembling slightly.  
"I don't know... I don't know how I could pass out just like that. I suddenly felt weird and then I heard voices.... I felt watched, Fell. Why do all these things happen? Fell, I-I'm not o-okay...." he told him, starting to tear up at the last part.

Blueberry didn't feel safe. He didn't want this to happen. He only wants to be in his lover's protection, trying to calm down from this weird moment.  
He just couldn't understand life anymore. The Sans from this universe said that his time will be cut short. What does he mean with that?  
Will his brother and friends from his universe find him? And if they do, will they forever keep him watched? Will Fell only love him so he can use him for his own things?

"Are you.... _dying inside?_ " Fell asked that weird question, snapping Blueberry out of his own thoughts.  
"I feel like something very bad is going to happen soon. A-and we can't avoid it..." he said quietly, making it barely audible for his companion.  
"I want my energetic and happy skeleton back, okay. Push those thoughts away, love. If you ever are in danger, I'll protect you in any way I could" he told Blueberry in a calm tone.  
"I'd never allow anyone to hurt you. If they do, they're dust" adding with a smile, Fell carried him back to the living room.  
It made him feel bad if he knows that something isn't right with him. He loves his Blueberry and he'd never cheat on him.  
Though Fell wondered what happened in his thoughts or mind while he was unconscious. What made him look so... suicidal-like. If that didn't happen, he would be already cooking, cleaning the house again or excitedly telling Fell stories. Instead he is lying in his arms, no smile, no bright blue eyes, just looking tired and withdrawn from his usual happy life.

Never noticing the holes in his bright blue scarf, they made him kind of look more unusual and lifeless than he actually is.

....

It has been quiet for the past 30 minutes. Only his precious Blueberry snoozing on his lap. And he said he avoided sleep for as long as he could everyday. These days were way to rushed to actually catch up to them.  
The peaceful silence got disturbed by a knock on the door. Fell laid Blueberry to the side and went to the door.

"Papyrus! The king called for you! You need to come immediately"

Fell looked back at his lover, then at the royal guard, who was called by the king to get Papyrus to his castle.

"I'll be right back! You better wait!" he snorted annoyed, going upstairs to put on his armor. It's annoying how they always have to wear it, even if they don't have work that day. Going to an appointment from the king without it means punishment, as of getting their home burned down or them being banned from their town or even worse... Death.

He reminded himself to tell Blueberry that he is gone for a few hours.  
He didn't wish to disturb his peaceful sleep, but he had to.

"Blueberry, the king called me and I can't deny it. I'll be back in a couple hours, okay?"  
"S-sure." his sleepy voice responded.  
"Are you doing okay now, love?" Fell asked with a slightly worried look.  
"I'm fine now, thanks Fell!" Blueberry said, sitting up and waving Fell goodbye.

" _How neat_ ~! Gives me way more space than I expected. Oh, I love him so much, I need to release all the fuzzy feelings and that stupid moment from before..." he enthused, still a little bit sleepy.

"They don't have any choice..." he said as he left the house going for a walk in Snowdin, but still watching out for Fell or Alphys or Undyne.  
It felt like he was walking forever, as he suddenly saw a small wagon with a blue monster standing next to it.

"Spice... Cream.... Is this the Nice Cream Guy of Underfell? Hehe~! I'm up for some ice cream..." he said to himself, focusing on the guy next to the wagon.

"Hello sir, can I please have some... uh 'Spice cream'?" he asked the guy with a smile.  
"Fuck off, wimp" the guy only said.

That stepped over Blueberry's boundary. He is sick of everyone here calling him a wimp. Those monsters don't even know who Blueberry really is!

"Um... Excuse me, but I-"  
"Just fuck off already"  
Cut off again. Again. This happens way too often for the little skeleton now. Enough of that.  
"Ugh. I'm... _SICK_ OF EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN PLACE CUTTING ME OFF WHILE I AM TALKING!!" Blueberry yelled enraged, receiving attention from a few bystanders.  
They are all going to die anyway.

He already summoned a blaster aimed at the Spice Cream Guy. The magic tore his soul apart and he turned to dust.  
A blue bone appeared in his hands, ready to fight the other monsters.

 **"Why aren't you running?!"**  he exclaimed, throwing the bone into a random bystander, taking a lot of damage from them.

 

" _Fell is_ **MINE**. Only **MINE**. He will only love **ME**!" Blueberry shouted, inching closer to the confused crowd.  
"No one can get his love. **ONLY I CAN!** "  
with a loud laughter he critically hit them all, throwing them a few feet away from Blueberry. But he reached his arm out, pulling it up, summoning bones out of the ground, going right through the monster's souls.  
The sweet sound of them dying was all he heard.

"I even said please when I asked for Ice cream." he sharply added.

Quietly, he stole some ice cream and left.  
Blueberry suddenly didn't care about any of these innocent souls anymore. They weren't so 'innocent' either.  
They only ruined this place. A place which could have been way better and kinder than it is now.

All the snow has melted throughout the week, leaving a stone path through the town. It leads you right to Fell's house, which was really useful, because then he wouldn't have to remove the footsteps in the snow that he left there.

"Hmmm... Fell.  
You told me you'd protect me in any way you could..." the small one said as he went into the house.

  
" _I would kill for you, even If I'd go to hell~! Even in any way~"_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter I know, but many things will happen in the future. :)
> 
> Oh god, 1000 hits, 50 kudos, many comments on how great th story is?! Thank you readers for the appreciation. It makes me all happy inside, I don't even know how often I repeated this.


	9. Apart again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back from my long break, because I just couldn't write...  
> Sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than ever, I can't really tell the difference, ugh.
> 
> Enjoy, my readers! :)

 

 

Blueberry got into the house, finishing his stolen ice cream. He suddenly got the feeling that something will happen soon. The Sans from this Universe knows what will happen. Then if he does, he needs to tell him.  
Sitting down on the couch, silently waiting for Fell to come home after his meeting with the king.  
Why does the king call him so often?   
The time when he killed that royal guard.... Fell went to the castle to report it to the king. Regardless the fact that he almost got spotted by the guards.

What will happen if Blueberry's crime gets discovered?  
Will the king murder him for what he has done?  
Are these monsters he killed even worth revenge?

Everything went way too fast for him.  
Back when Fell asked him to be together in a lovely relationship. It was so fast. It feels like it happened two days ago, but it's actually almost two weeks ago.

'Time flies when you're having fun'

Isn't this a thing they-  
Wait. Fun? Was killing monsters.... fun?

The door smashed open, making Blue's mind go blank in shock.  
"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!" Fell yelled furiously, not noticing his frightened lover looking at him out of shock at his sudden presence.

"Oh god, Blueberry, love. I'm sorry... ugh, I'm just so.... enraged at this!" he didn't stop raging about this...whatever it is thing.  
"A-are you okay? What happened?" Blueberry asked his lover, trying to calm him down after he sat down on the couch next to him.  
"Ugh, the king called me and told me that if the killer isn't found soon, then I'd had to pay a huge bill!"   
"Wait, what? Why would you have to pay bills if you can't find the killer? I-I mean, what kind of logic is that? It doesn't have anything to do with you, does it?!" Blueberry exclaimed, resentful at the king and his stupid decisions.  
Fell was a little surprised to see Blueberry complain so bold about the king.  
"I don't have anything to do with that murderer thing, as much as I know. Why would I? The only thing I did was trying to keep you away from that monster!" he said, feeling kind of offended why only he has to pay for such abnormal things.

"Anyways, it's getting quite late.... Do you want to go to bed now? It's already 11PM" Fell asked his precious Blueberry, who is sitting on his lap.  
"S-sure" he replied, only to get carried to the bedroom right away.   
Blueberry actually wouldn't sleep right now, but he sleeps with Fell and that makes him feel safe. Also he found out that sleep gives him the opportunity to dream about his love.

....

' _Welcome to Dreamland, dingus!_ ' a voice told Fell.  
"Wait... Sans? Why is your lazy ass here?" Fell angrily asked, looking around to find his brother.  
' _Heh, I also did this with your little... Blueberry'_  
"WHAT DID YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP DO TO HIM?! ANSWER, ASSHOLE!"   
' _Shhhh! I know that when you dream, you sometimes speak. So you wouldn't want to swear in front of him, would ya?'_  
He had a point. Fell is hugging his Blueberry in his sleep, so he wouldn't want to risk accidentally swearing in his sleep and waking him up.  
' _Hehe, I got ya now, bro. Well, you see, Mettaton is MettaGONE... Grillby is ash and Muffet.... Uhh... is dead like all the other ones too'_  
"What does that have to do with him? Wait, are YOU THE KILLER?!"  
 _'Hmm, you're kinda close, but nah. It's not me, but another version of me_ ' Sans whispered the last part.  
"What did you say at the end?!"  
' _.... buuut I don't have any clue_ ' he lied.  
"Get me the heck out of this... this abomination!"  
' _Well, what if I told you... that you love him so much, but deep inside of your mind you just want to kind of hurt him... take away his innocence... and you want to keep him all for yourself... You love him and give him his needed space, but you never noticed what has been going on lately? Why calling me lazy if you are actually the lazy one? Think about it! Think about what you have done this month! Just think once!_ '  
Sans told his brother, slightly giving some clues on what Blueberry did.   
Fell though didn't know what he meant and shook it off.   
His brother disappeared, his annoying voice isn't there anymore. He always had that magic, but seemingly never used it for any good.

Fell couldn't realize anything, his Blueberry didn't do anything, or else he would know. An energetic and cute lover like Fell's... wouldn't dare go outside if he knew that he could be killed easily. But Blueberry's to pure, means there is no chance the small one could do anything.

  
All these thoughts tore Fell out of his sleep. There was just his love sleeping soundly next to him.   
The darkness invaded the room, letting the streetlights be the only small light source. Outside was yelling though. Not loud, but hearable. Some monsters got into a fight again? At this time of the day?  
Actually, one voice seemed familiar.  
Fell carefully went out of the bed, going to the window.  
He wasn't wrong. Undyne stood there with Alphys behind her, arguing with someone from the town.

'What are they doing here? Don't they have anything better to do?' Fell thought annoyed, pulling the curtains over the window.   
He went back into bed, ignoring the argument from outside.

"They better _not_ disturb us"

....

"Ya got the thing?"  
"In my pocket"  
"Good. Now we need to sneak inside NOT MAKING ANY SOUNDS!"  
"How will we get in there?"  
"Through the door? I don't think any windows are open..."  
"We just go through the back door. I heard it broke, so they can't lock it"  
"BRILLIANT!"

Outside were three monsters, talking in front of Fell's house.  
"You. You gotta watch our backs! We don't want to get busted when we do this, aright?!" a kind of deep female voice said, pointing to the silent monster. It turned out to be Undyne, forging a plan with Alphys and someone else.  
"So. I have the taser, in case one of them notices us" Alphys said, looking through the window to see if anyone was in there.  
"Well, remember. Try to stay out of Papyrus' sight and get the small one!"  
"Everything's alright! We can break in now!"  
"Find a way to kidnap Blueberry, okay?!" Undyne commanded.

Alphys opened the back door slowly and got inside. She walked through the hall opening another door. When she looked inside there was a bed with two monsters on it. Fell and Blueberry. But Fell was still awake and noticed the bedroom door creak open a little.  
"Oh crap"  
She went to Undyne. "Undyne! He is still awake...."   
"Wait what?"  
They immediately stopped and turned to that door which Alphys opened a few seconds ago.

"Who is there?! Show yourself!" an angry voice shouted. It was Fell.

"Uh oh... We better hide!" Undyne whispered, already trying to hide somewhere. Now they don't know what to do. Showing themselves to Fell would get them into a bad situation they couldn't get out of.   
The two hid inside a nearby cabinet, peeking out to see that Fell turned on the lights. This is bad, very bad.

Undyne looked around, seeking for that other monster that was helping them.

"Whoever you pathetic losers are, Show. Yourself. Now!" Fell said, cursing quietly.

Suddenly they heard muffled screams coming from the other room. As soon as Fell was outside the living room, they stormed outside and hid behind the bushes.  
A window opened and out of it came that silent monster with an unconscious Blueberry in his arms.

"Wow, great job! We have him now!" Undyne said, turning to her companion.   
They could escape without crossing Fell's path. Their plan to kidnap Blueberry and reveal the truth that he had something up his sleeve worked out almost perfectly fine.  
They were inquisitive to find out what he has to say.

....

"Blueberry? Where are you?! Say.... Something" Fell shouted, but his voice died down when he saw a rope on the bed and an open window.   
"No. No no no! You can't be..." he stuttered angrily.  
"They kidnapped you, my love..."  
He grabbed the rope and held it tightly with his hands, only to rip it into two pieces.  
"I'm so sorry..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this story is now one month old! How great.... why do I notice such things?
> 
> I won't be able to write much in June. So... I'm sorry in advance


	10. Losing last hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fast paced story huh? I know, I know. That's why I made a more detailed and different going chapter.
> 
> But I'm glad you guys still like the story! :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Oh god... I like it, but at the same time AHAHA NO

 

 

 

The neutral, but startling feeling between death and life caught Blueberry's senses. This monster.... the kidnapper.... strangled him, cutting off his powers and his consciousness. That monster didn't even let him have one second to realize what was going on. But again, he felt himself being carried somewhere. Do they think he is an intruder who will change this universe's current state? Although he was brought here on purpose?   
Blueberry himself never thought of the things that could happen here, if everything around you is too slow and you're moving on leaving everything and everyone behind. He never encountered the feeling of revenge and obsession before. The obsession of love from someone specific and revenge on those who have gone over your drawn line, only to steal things away from you and to keep them for themselves.   
It might be a little complicated to understand, but the opportunity to think about things such as these is more than reasonable and understandable.   
Fell is out there, trying to find his love and helping hand for better chances at everything.   
If Blueberry had to describe Fell, his mind wouldn't think of _any_ good words that would describe him best, he is just too loving, caring, protective....  
Sure, Blueberry would do anything to be together with him after finding out how much of a perfect person he could be.

Another thought came to his mind.  
His powers.  
Not too long ago he found out with some help from Sans from this world, that he has incredible, god-like powers. Meant for his brother, but still given to his pure soul, because he is the actual chosen one. Because the Sans who was born here has the older brother role just like the Underswap Papyrus, his brother. An exception, but not really.   
Way too confusing for his mind.   
Would you even call his soul pure anymore? After all those.... violent crimes he has committed, he has definitely lost the bright spark in his heart, making it dark and dull, but still hopeful and loving when it comes to the things he likes.  
Such as being with Fell or.... _murder_.

Being ripped out of the deep thoughts, he felt his magic come back to him.   
He almost forgot how it felt like to come back to consciousness.   
Someone has tied him down to a table. In someone's laboratory, he was for sure.   
Why on a table though? Is it for....

' _Uh oh, d-do they want to tear me apart or what?!'_ he tried to figure out what will happen soon.  
Precisely said, this place looks like there are experiments carried out. Experiments on monsters.   
Blueberry struggled, trying hard to escape as fast as possible to get out of there and return back to Fell.  
Maybe he was kidnapped, because he had the suspicion that whenever he killed other monsters, someone else, hiding somewhere, was spying on him.  
This is not going to go well.  
He can't allow this to happen to him!   
Concentrating not to make any loud noises, he pulled his arm up and tried to move it out of the rope, maybe even loosening the knot on that rope that holds him down.   
His arm was almost free, when he suddenly heard noises coming from another room. Blueberry glanced at the door while slight panic washed over him.   
Not knowing what to do, he unknowingly summoned his magic that ripped the rope in two pieces, freeing him from its tight hold. He removed it, but stopped moving as the doorknob was turned and light illuminated the creepy room.   
There is no time for other stuff, he needs to hide quickly.   
Quickly looking around the room, he found some chests. Maybe he could hide in them. He opened one and stepped into it. Somehow he was perfectly able to fit into it. Next to all these weapons inside it.

"Now, let's get to hi- WHERE IS HE?!" an angry voice shouted. That voice belongs to Alphys. What was she doing here? Did she kidnap him?  
Blueberry lifted the cover of the chest slightly, peeking out of the little gap to see Alphys with some weird things in her hand.

' _Why is he holding a scalpel? That can't really do anything to me, can it? I gotta be quiet or she notices me. Ugh, I can't believe it. I thought we were friends. If she is the one, that wants to hurt me or whatever she wants to do with me, I'll make sure to say goodbye before I leave~!'_ he thought, looking straight at her, imagining himself killing her.   
His bright blue, almost turquoise eyes lost their shine.  
That made Blueberry realize... every time someone tries to get Fell away from Blueberry, he unconsciously tries to get them out of his vision, whatever has to be done to get that someone away. Though he never realized that he has the same urge to remove that monster from reality when he gets separated with Fell.   
In this case it's Alphys who is separating them.  
The scientist got closer to the chest where Blueberry is hiding in.  
This tremendous pressure in his heart to get her out of his field of view went over Blueberry's limit.  
But right when he wanted to jump out and fight her, a door opened and Undyne came in, immediately turning to the scientist.   
No way he can fight two strong monsters at once. That reminded him, that he has killed a whole crowd in less than an hour.

' _Back at when Mettaton kidnapped me I killed about 50 monsters.... I can get out of their way too, right?'_ his thoughts were focused on that incident which was about a week ago.  
 _'But they are my friends. I can't kill them. Isn't there any other way I can escape from here? Wait, if they are my friends, then why do they kidnap me and bring me to such an.... abominable place?!'_ fury came over him, making him regret calling these two his friends.

"Where is that stupid skeleton?!"  
"I don't know, Alph. I just came in"  
"He's supposed to lay here! Why isn't he here? I can't find him anywhere!"  
"Relax. You have cameras everywhere, you should be able to locate him, right?"

Cameras? Did Undyne really say Cameras? If he gets spotted, he will have a bad time. Blueberry tried to get himself in a more comfortable position, but accidentally hit these weapons that were in that chest.

"What was that?!" Alphys asked, staring at the corner of the room where the chests are. Unfortunately she looked at the chest Blueberry is in.   
The small skeleton stopped peeking and prepared for the incoming situation.   
Alphys looked through all chests, finding Blueberry in the last one.

"AHA! There you are! Now come here!" she shouted and grabbed his arm.   
He was pulled out in a rough way, making him wince when he hit the ground.

"No! Let me go, please! I didn't do anything!" he cried out, trying to escape Alphys' grip.   
Somehow all his anger vanished as soon as the scientist dragged him out.  
What he didn't except was Alphys pull out a laser gun. Bursting into tears, he surrendered, pleading her not to hurt him.

"Hehe, so you surrender, huh?"  
"Just please d-don't hurt me!"   
"Well, if you want to, then let's hurry up. Maybe I can make your death a little less painful for you!"   
After she said that, he slowly backed away from her until he reached the corner of the room.

"You're trapped now, punk" Undyne said with a smug smile on her face "Well, gotta go now, bye" she added, already turning to the door.  
Alphys looked back at her and said goodbye.  
This was the perfect chance for Blueberry to rescue himself.  
He clenched his fist as he summoned his magic. A bright blue bone appeared in his hand and right when Alphys turned back to him, he whacked her with it. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, also getting Undyne's attention.

"What the FUCK did you do?!" she yelled at him as she summoned spears all around him.  
She shot them all at him, but he dodged them or shielded the spears with the bone.

_'If I do this right, I can take all her HP, but only leave one'_

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE THE KILLER! I KNOW IT!" she screamed at him with all her fury.  
"You know Undyne.... I would have spared you, because I thought we were _friends_ ~" he responded in a creepy tone, leaving her confused. He saw a little regret in her eyes, but it's already too late.  
His attack already hit her. Not wasting any time, he left the room. Blueberry looked back to look at their faces.   
They were so full of regret and lost hope. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. It was obvious that she didn't want any of this. She pulled herself towards Alphys to grab the laser gun she was holding, but Blueberry went back to her and laid one foot on her back.   
"What are you going to do? I-I'm sorry" Undyne whispered, loudly enough for Blueberry to hear.

"Well, Undyne...." he started putting his weight on his foot to hold Undyne down. "I didn't have to be this way, I know. But if you were in danger, I would always safe you. Now I can't, because now you are just a cheater to me" he said emotionlessly as he slowly crushed her spine with his foot. She winced in pain, but gave up.  
Eventually, Blueberry let go and left, saying nothing. With his magic he locked the door and ripped out the handle, destroying Undyne and Alphys' only way out.

' _That's what they get for messing with me! I should probably get back to Fell. He must be dead worried!'_

These two have their own problem. Now he just needs to get out of here. Blueberry figured that this was Alphys' lab, but rather a secret basement? It is so dark in here, these lights don't really do anything.

"Aha! There are the stairs. I only need to get out of this weird place. I need- no, I _want_ to get back to Fell" he said to himself, worrying about two things. About how to get out and his lover.  
"Ooh... I just love him _so much"_ he sobbed calmly. The moment they realized their feelings for each other is just unforgettable for him. Thinking of that wonderful moment makes him smile, even lose a tear of joy.

  
Only after a little while he found the exit. It was snowing hard outside, as soon as he got to Snowdin.   
Nothing would stop him now, he has no doubts, but.....  
He abruptly stopped as he saw a tall monster in front of him. Even worse, that monster noticed him. The tall figure turned around, holding a huge red trident. That must be the king!   
The king didn't look amused or anything, but he sure looked enraged.

"You! Surrender! You have no other choice!" his deep voice shouted.  
"I said NOW!" and he pointed the trident close to Blueberry's neck.  
"I-I.... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to d-disturb you, I was jus-"   
"That's not the problem! You! We have noticed your crimes! My best spies have seen it and brought evidence!" he cut Blueberry's crackling voice.

' _What?! They saw that?! That can't be...'_ Blueberry was shocked, his whole body trembling in fear and panic.

"You have raised the murder rate way to far, young one. And any _pathetic_ excuses won't be tolerated!" Asgore, the king, practically yelled at him.

In Underswap Asgore is the ruin's 'housekeeper'. Very friendly, even Queen Toriel is very kind to her subjects. But he never expected to be caught by the Underfell king though.   
Back when he asked how the outside is like, he listened to Fell carefully. It was dangerous, though he was outside.   
If Fell gave him orders, he would listen and not break any rules. This was different though. He has been watched all the time. He worried about how he could get spotted if he isn't careful once, but he never thought it would actually happen.  
These thoughts confused Blueberry. Did he just repeat the same meaning?   
Will he ever get back to Fell, his lover, someone who would protect him and fight for him?   
He just doesn't want to accept the fate if his current situation.

Asgore though didn't waste any time and lifted his trident, summoning his magic making clear that it is never to be underestimated by summoning a lightning bolt. It terrified Blueberry and all he could do in his panic was shield himself with the blue bone which he used to get rid of Alphys and Undyne.  
When Blueberry looked up a little, with tears running down his cheeks, he saw Asgore from a horrifying angle, which made him look even taller than before.   
The king hit Blueberry hard and threw him back a little.  
He certainly knew that Blueberry has only 1HP, so he only threw an attack at him, that didn't damage him.

For Blueberry it felt like a never ending nightmare, but for the king it's only a punishment. Blueberry's vision slowly faded, he knew he is going to pass out soon. A shadow hovered over him, Asgore's shadow. Angry red eyes glanced down at his scared blue ones.   
His look pretty much told Blueberry what was going to happen.

  
_"Not again...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I always leave cliffhangers? 
> 
> Well, there is a little plot twist coming soon, hehe. Wait, is that what you call that? I dunno.
> 
> So, June is a NOPE. I got barely time and so much stuff is in my way anyway, but I'll try writing the next chapter soon! 
> 
> :P
> 
> Holy moly, this chapter... I was a little too carried away, wasn't I?


	11. Must it come to and end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,  
> It has been almost two months. But I am back with more! :D  
> I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the delay! But here you go, another chapter with an interesting ending as well! And it's kinda very short :/
> 
>  
> 
> The chapter might be short or a little weird, I got a little writer's block in the process lf this chapter oops sorry.
> 
> Well, enjoy amyway! 
> 
> (Story doesn't have italic or bold font in this chapter! Will soon be fixed!)

There he was again.... passed out, kidnapped by someone. Though this time it was the king. This was bad. So very bad. He just wanted all this to come to an end. Not only that, he needed to get back to Fell, the only one he trusts on this cruel cruel world.

'And also.... watch out.... your time is going to be cut short soon....'

Suddenly he remembered that certain sentence. It was that other Sans.  
He predicted this. Why wouldn't he tell Blueberry though? This situation got him to think seriously. Devastation came to his mind. Nothing makes sense here. They all just do the same. Blueberry rethought everything that happened in his presence.  
Kidnapped twice.  
Threatened or hurt multiple times.  
He couldn't count and think properly.

And this might be the third time he gets kidnapped. His subconscious tells him. It almost feels like his body is being dragged somewhere. Just like it happened once. But is being kidnapped by the king really kidnapping? He'll probably wake up in a prison cell. 

Yesterday they wanted to shred him into parts. That plan was so ungrateful and detestable, he didn't even want to call them by their names.  
And he gave them a chance to be his friend....  
How much they wasted it. They're surely going to die sooner or later when they cross paths with him.

"Wake up, intruder!" suddenly a deep familiar voice shouted. It was the king!  
Now he's totally screwed.  
Blueberry's vision slowly came back, making him feel dizzy.

"Do not take any step further, intruder!"

"What?"

"You do not have the rights to ask such distraught questions, intruder!"

"What does this sentence even mean, if I may ask...?"

"The proper language, intruder!"

"Do you h-have to call me intruder every time you speak?"

"Will you close your mouth for one second, intruder?!"

The king was calm, but he confused Blueberry. He isn't even an intruder, he was brought here by Fell and his brother. Though he should probably not interrupt the king, because this is Underfell and here they are kind of really rude in this world.  
He reminded himself that Fell is also the head guard here, so he'll probably find out and his life will go downhill.  
And Blueberry doesn't want that. His crimes should stay private and safe.  
Losing the love of his life would probably break the young skeleton badly. 

Staring holes into the air, Blueberry didn't move nor say anything. He felt insecure and uncomfortable just standing around, as suddenly the king stood up from his throne.

This is the end, he thought. He could never enjoy life again, he believed.

"Punish me, but don't tell him..." he said , barely audible.

"So you think you have the audacity to command me?!" the king got closer to him now.

"I didn't command you, you would punish me anyway...." Blueberry tried not to sound like a helpless child.

'And also.... watch out.... your time is going to be cut short soon....'

"Stop with the flashbacks! Please!" he suddenly cried out, as he heard that sentence from Red over and over again. 

"You can't tell me what to do intruder!" Asgore shouted at the small skeleton as he raised his with blood red fire flaming trident. 

Blueberry looked up once, seeing the trident aimed towards him and coming at him quite fast. Just in the moment where he wanted to scream, Fell appears.

"Your majesty, we have ca- WOAH WHAT THE HELL BLUEBERRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Fell exclaimed in shock when he saw Blueberry crying and under the king's custody. 

He wanted to run to his love, but the king and everyone else stopped doing their thing as they heard electric sounds coming from behind.

 

It was the teleportation machine from Underswap. They finally got there.

"Now I'm going to just rip everyone's limbs off if he isn't here..." a familiar voice said.

"BROTHER?!" Blueberry recognized that voice in disbelief.

"Your brother?" Fell repeated mockingly.

Asgore went over to the dusty part of the room, confused of who is there.

Out of it came Blueberry's brother, his eyes fixed on his small brother laying on the ground and looking at him in pure shock. He tried not to show the tears he lost back then, but his brother noticed it.

Blueberry wanted to say something, but couldn't say it. The king interrupted him by smashing his still flaming trident on the ground and silencing everyone in the hall. 

"And who are you dusty weak monsters?!" his deep voice asked Papyrus.  
His hands were in the pockets of his orange hoodie, while a cigarette hung at the corner of his mouth as he silently stared at the king. 

"Give us Blueberry back!" Alphys yelled, coming from behind Papyrus, as well as Undyne.

"Who are these pathetic looking weirdos?! Blueberry?!" Fell asked, almost screamed at Blueberry.

Blueberry thought, that his life was going to end now, because his whole identity might be revealed. He didn't even want to summon his magic. But dying wouldn't help him much more. There would be questions about why he did all that. He had to take one choice though, each would ruin his reputation anyway.

 

The king huffed angrily and turned back to Blueberry as Papyrus attacked Asgore from behind out of the sudden. 

Asgore immediately threw another few attacks back at Papyrus, leaving them fighting. 

"S-stop!" Blueberry wanted to yell, as they came closer.

"Brother! Where the hell have you been! Ugh, don't bother. You're going to tell me when I defeated this asshole" Papyrus exclaimed as he stood right next to his brother.

Blueberry went a few steps backwards, trying to get away from the fighting scene. He got a bad feeling being directly behind his brother, so he walked to the side, but his brother noticed and yelled at him to stay in the same spot.

That, sadly, was a bad mistake.

Papyrus dodged the king's heavy attack and it hit Blueberry instead of the ground.  
Blueberry screamed in pain, his HP all gone.  
Fell ran up to him and grasped his hand carefully.

"Oh crap... Blueberry! Please stay alive. Please!" he begged, losing a few tears.

Papyrus stopped, in shock to see his brother at the edge of life. Even the king halted and looked into Blueberry's direction. 

Blueberry's vision soon started to fade quickly as he tried to raise his arm.

"I'm sorry..." was all he could say before he died and turned into fine dust lying on his bright blue bandana, which was a little torn now, because of the hard attack.  
Fell was holding him, but now it's just the dust falling of his shaking hands.  
He grabbed the Bandana and stood up, only to get it taken away by Papyrus, his swapped self.

"It's all your fault!" Fell yelled at him, making Papyrus turn around confused.

"He tried to get away from the fight, but you just had to keep him in that danger zone! Blueberry knows how to get out of those situations! At least I do now!" he added angrily, walking away, saddened by the just occurred death and angered by the stupidity of his brother.

 

All that Papyrus had left was the bandana and the dust. The bright blue wasn't the kind of blue he remembered. It was dull now and had weird stains and holes in it. Maybe Fell was right.  
It was kinda Papyrus' fault, that he died and he can't forgive himself for it.

 

His time... cut short.... must it really mean death? It doesn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must it really come to and end?  
> Well, it doesn't end here ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Btw, for the HoneyMustard requests I got a few times. I can't write ships that I personally don't ship.... So I don't think I'll add that ship sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the chapters might be really short, but I´m updating everything just like my DIABOLICAL PLAN says!
> 
> English is one out of 5 languages I can speak :x, so whoops me!


End file.
